Little Sister
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Annie, not the angel, and Dean story. Annie is Cassie's half sister. The Winchester brother's must figure out who is trying to kill her and why. Dean discovers more about himself through her than he ever wanted to know. Wanted a Dean story without Cassie.
1. Chapter 1

**Annie is Cassie's half sister. The Winchester brother's must figure out who is trying to kill her and why. Dean discovers more about himself through her than he ever wanted to know. Wanted to try a Dean story without Cassie.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

She looked like she was sleeping. Her honey skin shone bright on the dim light of the funeral parlor. She was so beautiful.

Dean looked down at his hands not sure of what else to do.

"Dean?" Dean turned and saw her mother stand near.

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry. I don't think I could take it." He nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes, Dean I think there is. Cassie wanted you to know someone." Audrey put her hand in the small of his back and steered him to a small room off of the hall. "Cassie always thought the two of you should meet but our Annie likes her privacy."

"Our Annie?" He was confused.

"Cassie's younger sister." She stopped and turned towards him. "Martin had an affair a few years after we had Cassie. Annie is the product."

"No anger?" Dean met her calm blue eyes.

"No, it's complicated." She waved her hand. "Annie is different."

"Different how?" The door opened to a young woman standing staring out of a large window. Six small balls juggled themselves behind her. "Son of a bitch."

The balls fell to the floor but the girl didn't turn around.

"Cassie called because she believes there are forces after Annie."

"What type of forces?" He asked stepping into the room.

"The type of forces that kill your relatives to make a point." Her voice was soft and severe.

"Annie, be polite." She turned towards Dean. She didn't look anything like Cassie. She was tall, well muscled, with straight dark hair.

Cassie was a delicate rose. This girl was the monster truck that ran over it.

"I know Cassie was a delicate flower and I'm Sasquatch."

"Annie…"

"He was thinking it." She protested.

"Annie has been blessed with certain gifts."

"Blessed?" She yelled. The desk began to shake. "You call this blessed."

"Breathe." Aubrey touched her cheek. "Annie was born with this gift. That was why Cassie contacted you. Annie's powers are growing and she is having a hard time containing them."

"I never spoke to Cassie." Dean watched the girl suspiciously. "I just knew I had to come."

"What is happening? Who is stalking Annie? Who killed Cassie?" Aubrey started crying. Dean looked at Annie lifting an eye brow. She shrugged and turned back towards the window. Sighing he went to stand in front of the weeping woman.

"Tell me everything. Annie go get Sam, he's the really tall one."

"Go get him yourself." Dean stomped over to her and swung her around.

"Your sister is dead and your stepmother is a mess. At least pretend like you care."

"Cassie said you liked it rough." Dean closed his eyes and fought the urge to smack her.

"Forget it." He pushed her away from him. "What was the first thing you noticed?

"You're an ass."

"Annie! For Christ sake." Aubrey cried. "Tell him."

"I was at school and this girl, Carly, wigged out on me."

"Wigged out how?" Dean looked her up and down.

"She jumped from the second floor hall way on to my back and started beating the hell out of me." She smiled.

"The second floor? What other things?"

"Nearly getting run over, being followed, attacked, nightmares." She walked to a black backpack and took out a folder. "Here I wrote it all down."

Dean flipped through the book. It was very detailed. "Dates, times, even expressions. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you?"

"Annie was always detailed orientated." Aubrey said. "I'll go…"

"Dean?" Sam burst through the door. "I don't know what's coming but it's big."

"Bastards." Annie pushed past Sam and stepped out into the parlor

"Annie." Aubrey rushed after her.

Guest ran screaming out of the door. A teenage girl with black eyes stood in front of Annie. Her black hair flowed around her.

"Been missing you Annie. Sorry about your sister, but Daddy said it's time to come home." She looked at Dean. "Winchester. Missing hell?"

"Only if you're jocking my balls, bitch." He sneered.

"Nice." She flicked her wrist and sent Dean flying into Cassie's casket. Her body landed on top of him. "Time to go Annie."

"Time to die bitch." Sam watched as a blast of white energy shot out of her hand and the demon exploded.

"What the hell are you?" He gasped.

"Death."

**Don't judge Annie just yet there's so much more to our little vixen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie is more like Dean than anyone thought.**

Dean stared at her through the rear view mirror. It had been eight hours and she hadn't said a word. She hadn't slept or eaten anything since they took off after the funeral.

"Can you really read minds?" He asked softly not wanting to wake Sam.

"No, just yours because of Cassie or when someone is thinking about me." He raised a brow. "Your connection with Cassie is…was so strong that when she died it was transferred to me."

"Cassie and I didn't have a connection." Annie moved so she could see his eyes.

"You always knew when she needed you."

"Not this time."

"She didn't want you to know. Try this, think what you want to say. Like this." _I know how much you hurt Dean. I know how much you love her._

_What are you?_

_I don't know. My parents are human as you are. There is something in me that's different. There is a presence I can feel it._

_Feel what?_

_The presence._

Dean hesitated before deciding they could deal with this later.

"Go to sleep. You'll need it."

"Wow did I freak you out?" She smiled. For once she looked like a kid. Sweet and innocent.

Her face turned serious. Her eyes her eyes rolled into her head and she started to seize.

"Annie? Annie?" He yelled.

Sam woke with a start. Dean swerved off of the road and slammed on the brakes. He grabbed her half pulling her into his lap.

She screamed and gripped her head. Dean and Sam held her flaying body. Sam muttered comforting words to her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he wanted to try. It took minutes for her to calm down.

"She made a deal for my life." She whispered. "I was sick. I was dying and she made a deal. She made a deal with someone called Meg."

"What?" Dean opened the door of the Impala and pulled her shaking body out.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

She snatched her arm away.

"What deal? What deal, Annie?" Dean demanded.

He grabbed her again and slammed her against the car.

"They couldn't get my fever down. She was frantic. She left then came back the next day and I was better."

"She traded her life for yours?" He screamed.

"She didn't need to. I was getting better. That Meg person lied to her. I was alright."

Dean's grip tightened on her for a moment. He bent his head until he made contact with her shoulder. Then he collapsed. Annie slid down to the ground with him.

"Dean!" Sam tried to pull him away from her but he wouldn't let her go.

"It's alright Sam. Give him a minute."

They sat on the ground. His arms wrapped tightly around her body. His face pressed into her neck.

"You're not worth it. You weren't worth her life." She flinched.

"I'm sure everyone would agree with you." She looked into the distance. "But tell that to saint Cassie. She had to save the world. Didn't she dump you because she didn't believe you hunted ghost? Huh, that was four…five years ago? She made that deal ten years ago. I guess that means she knew about the demons before you even said anything. Guess she really didn't want you Dean."

Dean violently pushed her away.

"What did you think you were better than anyone else? Cassie used you to feel superior then dumped your ass." Her legs shook as she stood. "Come on Dean. Let's get outta here. We've got to save lives. Just think W.W.S.C.D."

"W.W.S.C.D.?" Sam asked leading Dean to the passenger seat.

"What would saint Cassie do?" She snarked.

"Shut up." Dean yelled through clinched teeth.

"What are you going to do Deanie? Leave my on the side of the road? Nah, you wouldn't want to hurt Saint Cassie."

"Annie please. This is hard on everyone." Sam begged.

"Really I'm the one with the flipping headache. Alright sweet Sam for you I will." Annie sat back and looked at Dean's head for the next two hours. "I'm hungry. Can we stop for dinner?"

"We all need some rest. Look I called Bobby before we left town he's going to meet us in Henderson. It's just a few miles down the road."

"Fine by me." She sat back and crossed her arms.

The ride passed by quietly. Dean stared out of the window and Annie stared at him. Sam kept an eye on both of them waiting for one of them to explode.

Dean and Annie were too alike. They became smart asses when they were hurt. Sam had the advantage of feeling Annie's and Dean's pain. They both loved Cassie, but instead of leaning on one another they were trying to tear each other apart.

He sighed, relieved when he saw the diner/motel and Bobby's truck outside one of the rooms.

They climbed out of the car and followed Sam. The door opened before they could knock.

"Sam…Dean…and you must be Annie." Bobby smiled at her. Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Dean…Sam." Ellen opened the door further. Sam spotted Jo sitting at a table going over papers. "Come on in."

The trio shuffled into the room.

"You look a little tired Annie. Do you want to rest?" Bobby frowned when he saw the bags under her eyes.

"Alright Bobby you're freaking me out." Dean looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm hungry." She whispered looking at the ground.

"Dean, go get the girl a burger." Dean balked but Bobby's warning looked quieted him.

"May I have a steak instead, well done with mushrooms, and fries and a chocolate milk shake?" She sat on the bed and looked at him expectantly. "Oh and pie."

"Anyone else want anything while I'm out?" He asked sarcastically. "No?"

He slammed the door as he left.

"So what did you find out?" Sam asked them.

Ellen looked down at Annie who smiled back at her.

"Surprise still here."

"Little girl that smile won't work on me." Ellen's tone made her smile even more.

"Really? Good then I won't waste my time." She laid back and closed her eyes.

"What did you find?" Sam asked again.

"Let's wait for Dean." Bobby sat at the table and started going through files.

Dean burst through the door a half an hour later carrying several bags and drinks. Sam helped him pass out the food.

"Thanks Deanie." Annie sat up and smiled. He ignored her.

"So Dean, how have you been?" Jo smiled seductively over her drink.

"Oh Deanie, she really likes you. I mean in a hard hump you in her mama's bed sort of way." Annie taunted

"Shut your mouth little girl." Ellen looked from Jo to Dean.

"It's true." She said innocently.

"What did you find out?" Dean sat on the bed.

"Annie here was born under a special moon." Bobby said handing him the file.

"What Aquarius?" Dean snarked.

"Once every four hundred years there is a solar eclipse. The red sun passes over a blue moon."

"What does that mean?" Annie and Dean said at the same time.

"There's some powerful mojo and you're smack in the middle of it." Bobby gestured at the stack of files. "There's only vague reference to a demon waiting to be released."

"Is there any word on psychic channel?" Dean asked snatching some of Annie's fries.

"There's nothing out there. Everything went quiet when her sister died." Ellen informed them. "We were planning on visiting a shaman in Santa Fe but there's also on in West Virginia."

"I thought Ellen and Jo could head to Santa Fe and me and Sam could go to West Virginia. We want to keep Annie as far away from anything as possible."

"Bobby and I should go to West Virginia and Sam can stay with Satan's spawn." Dean protested.

"I need a room." Annie said.

"We have one. You'll bunk with me and Jo." Ellen said wearily.

"Hell no." Annie turned and hurried out of the door to the office below them.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Ellen said.

"She's twenty. This year she lost her mother and her sister. She has a right to be a little angry." Sam defended her.

"Cassie wouldn't…" Dean started.

"Cassie is dead Dean, Annie isn't." Sam reminded him.

"Really I would have thought you would know that since she's your soul mate and all. How long have you been riding the short bus?" Annie said from behind them. "I'm in 409. See you later."

"Annie?" Sam started. "Can Dean stay with you? Just to make sure you're safe."

"Fine it has two beds any way but Blondie can't sneak in for a booty call."

"I've had enough of your mouth." Ellen took a step forward. "Close it little girl."

"Or what?" Annie took two steps forward.

"O.K." Dean grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the room. She stumble down the walk way. "You need to stop this."

"She started it."

"You're not a kid. You're angry. I get that, but can't keep picking fights with the people that are trying to help you." Dean took the key from her once they reached the room.

"You forget what I can see. She called my trash. She thinks her whore of a daughter is innocent. Damn girls doing her mama's boyfriend, has been for over a year." She snatched her arm from him. "And yes, she would fuck you in a heartbeat."

"Well…really?" Annie rolled her eyes and walked into the restroom. "I need my stuff from your car." She slammed the door behind her.

"Dean?" Sam knocked. "I brought Annie's things."

"Please don't leave me alone with her." Dean begged when he opened the door and took both bags.

"Dean she's nineteen and a girl. When can't you handle a girl?"

"Dude she can see into people's thoughts."

"Only when they're about me!" She yelled.

Dean pointed towards the door eyes wide and teeth gritted.

"Look Bobby got a call. We're leaving now." Sam looked at the bathroom once again. "She's just a kid man, give her a break. You know what this life can do to a person. I know what this life can do to a kid. Just give her a break. Here's some stuff Bobby wants you to look at."

Sam handed him the lap top and USB before leaving. Dean closed the door and sat on the bed. With a sigh he began the research what Bobby needed.

It was going to be a long night.

**I own Annie and that's it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm writing Dean as the man whore he is initially. Dean has little common sense when it comes to women and none when he is drunk. So before anyone gets angry with this chapter. Read it careful and remember what I wrote in the last chapter. "Can you really read minds?" He asked. "No, just yours because of Cassie or when someone is thinking about me." He raised a brow. "Your connection with Cassie is…was so strong that when she died it was transferred to me."He is leading this parade. Keep that in mind for future defiantly has issues, but so does mountain is a slow climb for Annie and Dean. They are both hurt and they both need to heal.

Cassie… Cassie… Cassie…everything is about Cassie.

_Annie, stand up straight like Cassie. Annie, if you wouldn't slouch you could be just pretty as Cassie. Isn't Cassie smart? Don't you want to be on the cheer squad like Cassie?_

No, she didn't want to be like Cassie. She wanted to love her sister but that wasn't enough. Their mothers wanted her to be Cassie, think like Cassie. Hell Cassie didn't want to be Cassie.

Now she was trapped with Mr. Regret crying over how great they were together.

Liar. They fought all the time. The only thing they had going for them was the sex.

Every time they were in the same room together all she could feel was his regret and she got angry.

He looked at her the way they all did; like they were disappointed in her. She didn't do anything wrong. She was born and cursed within hours. She carried the burden of being _blessed_ not Cassie. She was the freak. Her father pretended she didn't exist and her mother thought if she was like her older sister their father would love her. What a joke. He didn't want anything to do with his little mistake.

She didn't want his love she wanted to be left alone. She wanted to be Annie. They wouldn't let that happen so she was going to make their life as difficult as she could. Maybe then they would go away.

"Game on." She sighed and opened the door.

"Where's Sam?" Annie asked coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"He went out with Bobby. They're running down a lead." He didn't look up from the screen.

"Humph." He looked over at her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He raised an eyebrow when she bent over her towel rose exposing her smooth bottom.

"Do you want me too?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," He turned back to the computer screen.

"Well, you're out of luck. I sleep naked." Dean shook his head and watched as she pulled out a plastic mattress cover and sheets from the suitcase. _Did she wet the bed?_

"I won't let my naked body to touch motel sheets. People like you and Jo have sex on them. Lord knows what you've left behind."

"Annie, get dressed or I'll dress you myself." He threatened.

"No you won't. You're too afraid to touch this body." She said in a sing songie type of voice as she dressed the bed.

"_Act_ like you've got some class."

"Like you or better yet my sister?" She tossed the used bedding in the corner.

"You're not Cassie."

"You don't say. Been telling people that for years." She sat on the bed and began applying lotion to her body. "No one can be like the one and only perfect Cassie."

"Watch your mouth." She looked at him smiling.

"Regrets? Such a shame. You wanted her so bad but you couldn't live up to her expectations." Annie dropped the towel and slid under the covers. "Cassie would never sleep naked. She was too afraid God was watching."

"Shut up."

"Good night Deanie. Let me know if you get cold." She lay on her back smiling. "No one needs to know. Even the great Dean Winchester needs some relief."

Dean heard her sigh within minutes he could hear her soft snoring.

He leaned back and readjusted himself. There would be a special place in hell for him if he touched Annie. She was Cassie's sister.

Cassie's half sister.

Cassie's sexy as hell, too much like him, half sister.

_Bitch_. He would find a cow sexy tonight. He hadn't been laid since Rachael, a waitress three months ago in Tacoma and he had needed it then. Now he was starving. He closed hiseyes and reminisced about the buxomly blonde who nearly drained him dry.

Dean jumped when the phone rang two hours later.

"Yeah,"

"Dean we're going to New Port instead. We won't be back for a few days. How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Oil and water Sammie, Oil and water." He snarked.

"There's a present for you in your bag." Dean reached for the bottle of Jack Sam stuck in his bag earlier.

"I love you bro." He closed the phone and lay back against the head board, determined to try and rest or get drunk.

He had been dozing when she stirred a few hours later. He watched as she threw off the covers and stumbled into the bathroom.

Dean nearly shot his load when her butt bounced against the door.

"Special kind of hell." He whispered. He dropped the empty bottle in the trash.

He heard the toilet and the faucet before the door was flung open and she stumbled out. He shuddered when her hefty breast swayed from side to side as she crawled over the bed and plopped down on her stomach.

Dean stopped thinking as his erection throbbed angrily in his pants.

He couldn't do this.

Yes, he could. He was drunk enough.

He shouldn't do this.

He licked his lips as he imagined how sweet it would be to taste her. He wondered what her lips would taste like.

He unbuttoned his jeans and freed himself. With a groan he tightened his hand around it.

She stretched and moaned. Her dark body glistened in the moon light.

Dean watched as her hand slowly slid from her side to her breast.

"Jesus." He inched his pants down. "Give me more, baby."

Annie rolled over on her back. She had both hands tweaking her nipples.

Dean groaned.

He watched as one hand slid down her body and disappeared into her nest of curls. She moaned and arched her back.

There was a wet suctioning sound every time her hand slid in and out of her body.

He shivered.

She turned to her side so all he could see was her dark back. Her moans drifted over him.

Dean rolled off of the bed and quickly began to strip off his clothes as he edged towards her.

When he was naked he lay against her back and slid his leg between her thighs. She moaned when his tip touched her center.

"No one knows?" He whispered, kissing her ear. She could smell the whisky on his breath.

"No one." She said dreamily. He snatched her hand away from her body and slid two fingers in. "Ahhh."

"It's better when someone else does it." He bit at her neck hard. She smelled so good.

Dean flipped her over on her back. Gliding his hands down her thighs he stroked every muscle until he settled on the one he wanted.

He brought his mouth to her breast and watched as she threw her head back. Her body shook uncontrollably.

He moved down her body. Dean tossed her leg over his shoulder before he violently buried his face into her. Annie screamed and bucked her hips.

His tongue dived into her. Her hips rocked against him. He tortured her pussy with his mouth and tongue until she exploded.

She grabbed his head and pulled it further into her. She came hard as he rode her.

"Fuck." He whispered as he moved up her body.

Dean was lost. All he wanted was to be inside of her warmth. Slowly he slid into her.

He balanced his weight on his forearms as he took his time moving in her.

It was bliss.

She tossed her head back and forth against the bed.

"Annie? You with me?" She looked at him with glazed eyes. "Say my name."

"Dean." Her voice was shaky. He nodded satisfied.

She cried out when he pulled away and flipped her onto her stomach.

With her ass in the air he buried his shaft deep inside her again. She whimpered.

Dean pinned her hands to the bed. He loved the feel of her.

"Annie." Dean sat up.

Never breaking contact he pulled her back into his chest. He thrust up hard.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation he evoked as he pounded in her.

Dean reached between her thighs and stroked her. Her body shook and gripped him tight. His breath came in short burst against her neck as he found his release.

He pushed her forward and collapsed into her wheezing.

Dean finally rolled on his back when he caught his breath.

He looked down at the crimson streaks on his shaft. Sighing he looked at her and she shrugged.

"You could have told me."

"Why?"

"It's special." He stared at her. "Losing your virginity is supposed to be special."

"It's no big deal." Embarrassed she jumped out of the bed.

"So you don't want to talk about this?" He followed her into the restroom.

Dean watched as she sat on the edge of the counter. Her hands shook. With a sigh he stood in front of her and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. She tried to focus on closing her mind to the emotions he was giving off. They were so strong. Regret. Shame. Anger.

"Look let's get a shower and then we'll talk about this… talk about us."

"Is that what people do after sex?" She said snidely.

"Cassie!" He closed his eyes. Before he could think she pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut. "Annie…"

"Fuck off!" She screamed.

"Shit." He got dressed and slammed out of the room.

**Annie stops fighting. Dean takes a step forward.**

**I understand that I shouldn't write before I go to sleep or I should say I shouldn't post because what I'm thinking and what I post don't always mesh. Reediting now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been yelled at by my cassie/dean friends. Get over it. There's a bigger picture.**

Annie slid to the floor trying not to cry. She was a fool. She was trying too hard to be tough and had majorly fucked up.

She knew he wanted Cassie. Everyone wanted Cassie.

Cassie was sweet, kind, and understanding…whatever.

Dean wanted her. For a few minutes he wanted Annie not Cassie. She felt it.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried. God why couldn't she stop herself? Why did she always fuck everything up?

She tried to calm herself.

She fingered the charm around her neck and thought of her grandmother Adie. She could hear her whispering. "Everything will be better in the morning."

"Everything will be alright in the morning." Annie stood up an hour later and cleaned herself before climbing into her bed again. Within minutes she had fallen asleep as tears ran down her face.

Dean came back a few hours later with a dozen roses in his hand. He didn't know what else to do. He had been an ass. He had used her and he knew it. He couldn't even lie and say he was drunk. Most of the Jack had worn off by then. She was a kid. _Damn it! _He knew better.

If he had bothered to look at her he would have seen that she blushed at the mention of anything sexual. Hell, he had missed all the signs because he wanted her to be evil. He didn't want her to be like Cassie.

There wasn't much he could do about tonight. He removed his clothes once again and crawled into bed with her.

Dean laid the bouquet near her face and wrapped his body around hers before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

When he woke the next morning she was still asleep in his arms.

She had turned into his body, rested her head on his chest.

She looked young and peaceful.

Her naked flesh felt so incredible pressed against his.

Dean felt the guilt creep up on him.

"Why did you come back?" She muttered.

"I'm not the kind to hit it and quit it." She rolled her eyes. "I want this to be special…for you and me."

"I'm not Cassie."

"No, you're not, but you were right. I was waiting to be worthy of Cassie. She was too perfect. I need someone as fucked up as I am. You willing to try?"

"Ohhh, say it again. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside." He could feel her smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Why in a few weeks you'll be moving on." _and I'll be alone._

"We had sex last night. How many condoms did we use?" She closed her eyes. "Are you on the pill?"

She shook her head. "I keep fucking up."

Dean sighed when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" He sat up in the bed and grabbed a pen. "Alright we'll be there tomorrow."

"Where?" She asked as she tried to ease into her clothes.

"You alright?" He asked noticing how slow she was moving.

"I slept wrong."

"Annie, it's normal, if you're hurting we can stay a while longer."

"I'm good."

"God." He pushed her on to the bed and snatched her jeans from her hands. "We are not off to a very good start."

"Don't baby me." She watched Dean flip open the phone.

"Sam? Yeah, Annie's sick. We're going to be a few days behind you and Bobby. Yeah right." He nodded then closed it again. "I'm going to the store. Stay in bed."

"Fine." She threw him an uncertain smile.

Dean was gone just over an hour. When he came back he had bath salts and supplies. He was happy to see she had fallen back to sleep.

She held the roses to her chest.

He really missed Cassie, but Annie was right he could never be good enough for her.

Annie. Annie was easy. She was a younger version of him. Stubborn, intelligent, sexy, and she needed him. Cassie never needed him. Not that Annie was lost. She was beautiful and…she was beautiful?

Wasn't she?

Dean went to the bed and stared down at her form.

Her long legs, straight dark hair, thick lips, hazel eyes or maybe they were brown? Dean turned his back and tried to describe her. He couldn't.

He grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled he had woken him from his sleep.

"Describe Annie."

"What? Dean did you lose her?" Sam sat up in the bed.

"No, describe her."

"She's…She has…" He rubbed his forehead. "I can't."

"Ask Bobby." Sam shook their friend awake.

"Bobby, do you remember what Annie looks like?" Bobby sat up on the bed.

"No."

"Protection spell?" Sam guessed.

"Happens every time." She turned to look at him. "I'm forgettable. People turn their back on me and they're surprised when they turn around and I'm there."

Dean sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"What color are my eyes?"

"Brown."

"Turn your back." He did. "What color are they?"

"Br…Hazel?" Dean lowered his head. It must have been difficult for her. "I think it's a protection spell. To keep you safe. Once we figure this out it'll be different."

"Are you sure?" She hoped.

"Dean?" Sam called through the phone.

"Yeah." His voice was weighted.

"Bobby said only a few people could have conjured a spell that powerful."

"It would hide her from demons. It's the perfect protection." Bobby yelled in the back ground.

"Tell her that." Dean closed the phone again. He turned back to her again. "Well every time I look at you I get the best surprise I've had in a long time."

"Cassie was right about you. You know what to same to make a girl feel great." She blushed when he crawled onto bed next to her.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." He smiled. "It's not funny."

"Well you'll learn that there is a good kind of sore and a bad kind of sore." He kissed her slowly. "When you feel better I'll show you the good kind of sore…again."

"Yeah, alright." She blushed.

"I got you this." He grabbed a large bag from the floor. "I thought since I bruised you up I could at least get you something that won't rub."

She pulled a red sun dress from the bag.

"I never wear dresses."

"Why not? You've got the figure for it." He looked at her unsure.

"No one would notice any way." She fingered the embroidered fabric.

"I would." He whispered.

"Alright turn your back."

"What?"

"I want it to be a surprise." He laughed but turned his back.

"Ready." He turned around and smiled. Long dark brown hair, milk chocolate skin, dark brown eyes and the longest legs he had ever seen.

"couldn't I ever forget a smile like that." He muttered as he took her face in his hands. "You are the best surprise I've had in a long time."

**Four days later**

"My mom forgot me on the gray hound once. I ended up in Galveston." She ate a small piece of his pie.

"Hey, I asked you if you wanted some." He smacked at her hand.

"A man and his pie." Annie snagged his fork. He looked good slouching in the corner of their booth, relaxed, confident and sexy as hell.

She knew their waitress agreed with her. Charity gave him that _look _every time she came over to the table. Dean was too busy staring at Annie to care what the waitress was doing. "If you don't look directly at me I think you can remember me."

He closed his eyes.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, 5 feet 11 inches, more muscles than a girl should have, and the cutest little mole on your right shoulder." Her mouth fell open.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I woke up yesterday and took a shower. I could see you. In here." He tapped his head. "When I came out you were just like I had pictured you."

"So you remember me?"

"Unfortunately." She rolled her eyes and took his pie.

"My God, is Dean Winchester voluntarily sharing his food?" Sam and Bobby stood over them.

"He tried to bite my hand off earlier." Annie took a bite.

Sam slid into the booth next to Dean and Bobby sat next to Annie. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing. I think the answers are with you Annie." Bobby's voice was soft. "I think there's something hiding inside of you. Something big and it's trying to get out."

"What? How?" Dean sat up straight and took her hand. Bobby looked at him before he exchanged a look with Sam.

"Some cultures believe that the only way to exercise an entity from the body in to give birth to it."

"What?" She was stunned. "I'm not pregnant."

"But you've been gaining weight that's why you workout so much. You have strange cravings and sometimes morning sickness. You haven't had a period in months. It's trying to get out you just have to let it." Bobby looked over at Dean.

"How does she do that?" He looked at her. Dean grew agitated every time they spoke about this thing squatting inside of her.

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know Bobby?" He yelled. The restaurant grew quiet.

"Dean? I'm tired. Can we go back to the room?" She squeezed his hand. "We got a room for you next to ours."

"Let's go." He tossed a handful of money on the table.

Sam followed them to their room while Bobby ordered dinner.

"I need a bath." Annie left them alone.

"Dean we need to work this out." He said quietly.

"How?" Dean tossed up his hands. "What if this thing kills her on its way out? What if she forgets me? I won't lose her. I lost Cassie. I lost mom and dad. I deserve someone."

"Dean I don't want to be insensitive but you've known her for a week."

"I know everything there is to know about her. She loves any pie with chocolate, butterscotch and peanut butter. When she's sad she loves to swing…not the sex kind. Park swings with trees all around her. She's never been really happy until she met me and that's not just my ego talking. She cries at commercials with puppies, any puppy commercials not just the toilet paper ones. Her favorite color is red; she loves peanut butter on her pancakes with blueberry syrup and blueberry muffins. Her favorite poet is Edger Allen Poe. She had her first kiss when she was ten. She'll listen to any type of music that doesn't involve an accordion. Sam, she knows all the words to Rambling On _and _Traveling Riverside Blues."

"You're in love with her." He said astonished. Sam wasn't sure Dean knew his middle name, yet he knew everything about this girl.

"Yeah, thank you Captain obvious."

"Dean, if it stays inside her she will die."

"Then you need to find a way to get it out WITHOUT IT KILLING HER."

"Maybe this is why it stays. My grandmother gave this to me when I was twelve." She held up a small pendent in her hand. "It was the only thing you didn't remember about me."

She put the sea shell necklace in his hand.

"A shell?" Dean looked it over.

"Vulva amulet." Dean flipped it over. "It was molded the day after I was born. When I was pure."

"But weren't you pure when…" She looked at Sam who flinched. "Alright."

"Pure as in before whatever is in her was there." Sam pointed at her stomach.

"So what now?"

"We do some research." He sat at the table with the lap top.

"So you need anything?" Her silent stare told him what she needed. "Sam, leave."

"What?" Sam looked up confused.

"Get out." He was so calm it frightened Sam.

"I'll get this to Bobby." He took the charm and left.

"I'm scared." She whispered when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you go." She closed her eyes. She knew she was safe in his arms.

"I'm tired."

"Let's get some sleep." He led her to the bed and took his place next to her.

"Ever been through something like this before?"

"No, but I'll keep you safe." He hoped. "Hell, we took on Heaven and Hell and won. This is a piece of cake. Go to sleep."

"Stop ordering me around."

"Go to sleep." He smiled into her hair.

"How's she doing?" Bobby sat at the table eating.

"Better than Dean. He's too close." Sam sat down.

"Did you think that maybe this was what Castiel was talking about? Dean's reward."

"A girl? Who gives a girl as a reward?"

"Someone just like Dean, with powers?" Bobby asked. "He's feeling something for the first time since you came back, since he went to hell; something other than anger."

"What happens if he loses her?"

"We just need to make sure he doesn't."

**Things are looking better for Dean.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

There is a plan.

"Dean?" She whispered against his chest.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes closed and lived in the deep melody of her voice.

"Did you sleep?" She traced the muscles on his chest.

"Not much."

"You need some sleep." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine." He lied. "What was your dad like? I never got to meet him?"

"I never met my father." She confessed. "He was afraid of me."

"Who could be afraid of you?"

"Everyone."

"I went to hell. I tortured souls. Evil, hateful souls and I liked it." She felt his tears wet her hair. "Then they brought me Alastair to torture, my mentor in hell. I couldn't complete my job. The demons were going to cover the earth and kill us all. I didn't care. I couldn't do it. I was easy on him."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't lose you." He wept. "I don't know why, but I can't lose you."

"I trust you Dean. I know you will fight for me. I'm not afraid that I'll die. I'm afraid that if I do it will break you."

"Then don't die." He kissed her head. "Zachariah said I was destined to stop the apocalypse."

"And you did."

"Not alone. I didn't do it alone."

"That's what family is for Dean. So you don't have to do things alone."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Were Cassie and Aubrey the only family you had?"

"Cassie and Aubrey weren't my family. Cassie barely tolerated me. The only reason she even paid attention to me was because of her father." He couldn't believe she was describing his Cassie. "Look it makes since. My mom slept with her dad. She was bound to be angry."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault. You were a kid."

"Anger makes no sense Dean. It just is." Her voice sounded off.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel well." She moaned.

"What's wrong?" He sat up a little.

"My stomach" She moaned again. "I feel like I ate a week's worth of candy in one day."

"Come on." He pulled her from the bed and sat her on the edge of the tub near the toilet. "Just sit here for a minute."

"What don't want to clean up after me?"

"No."

"Where's the love?" She smiled. He watched her bend over the toilet and empty her stomach.

"Not knee deep in that. Ewww." She nearly laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked when she finished.

"Actually I could eat. Want a kiss?" He helped her stand.

"After you brush and gargle. Use lots of mouth wash."

"Pansy ass."

"I know you're there boy you can't hide from me. Show yourself and tell me what y'all got planned for my grandbaby."

"Annalise is blessed." He said as he materialized before her.

He waited in the room while she showered and dressed.

Dean didn't want to admit how terrified he was, not even to himself. He didn't want think of his fear and her in the same breath.

He couldn't name the feelings, at least not yet, that struck him every time she was in the room. They had come on suddenly and without warning. It wasn't about sex, though it had been incredible. They were only together that one night.

Sammie didn't think he understood how she felt. He knew. She couldn't guard her thoughts when she was asleep. She was scared. She had nightmares about being teased and she didn't have anyone to defend her. In her dreams Cassie kept telling her to suck it up that no one liked a cry baby. Annie did. She became a smart ass like him. She hid. Dean knew the only way to get close to her was to allow her to set the pace.

She came out of the bathroom wearing the dress he had bought her.

_Damn._

"It really does look good on you." He said when she stepped into the room.

"I need a new pair of shoes. Biker boots just don't cut it." She sat on the bed and slipped in her boots.

"You look great." He knelt in front of her and tied her shoes.

"I learned how to tie my shoes when I was five." She scoffed. She thought for a moment. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

He stiffened. "I think you think too much. Just do what feels right."

"Then we should eat and head to mama Adie's house in Shreve Port. She's expecting us and she has a visitor." He looked up at her. "She called this morning."

"Well, hate to keep mama Adie waiting." Dean smiled.

"Dean?" She moved to the door. "Are you coming? The parasite squatting inside me needs to eat."

"Oh, baby. That's so hot." He smacked her butt and locked the door behind them.

Mama Adie's was a ramshackled three room house. They had driven for two days with Dean, Sam, and, Bobby taking turns driving the impala.

"Annie." An elderly black woman opened the door. "See you took that charm off and found your man."

Annie blushed. Dean simply smiled at the hunched elderly woman.

"It's good to see you ma." She rushed up the stairs and took the old woman in her arms. "Who are your...Jesus. Their like a boil on my ass."

Jo and Ellen stood in the front door.

"There is a plan." Annie jumped when Castiel appeared next to them.

"I didn't think you were allowed to come back to earth." Dean placed himself between Annie and Castiel.

"I mean you no harm. The woman is a vessel." Castiel assured him.

"We get that. A vessel for who?" Dean demanded.

"A vessel for Michael."

"Micheal is roastin' with Lucifer."

"Heaven needs Michael back." Castiel walked past Dean and touched her flat stomach. "Be ready Annalise. There are those who want Michael to stay where he is."

"Why can't you ever come with good news?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"This is good news" He looked at Annie. "Dean some things are meant to be. Remember your destiny. Your mother and father. Sam and Jessica. You and Cassie. Annie and Cassie. If you take one person out of the equation it destroys your destiny. This is it Dean. Your final task is Annie. After you will get your final reward."

"What about Annie? What is she collateral damage?"

"That's up to you Dean. You asked God for help. You said you needed to fill that hole in your heart. He sent her to you. You've found your bride Dean."

"Hallelujah, we're going to have a wedding…today." Mama Adie crowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's one of those nights where my guy is out of town. I'm thinking about you babe! Oh this chapter gets really dirty about half way through. You have been warned.**

**Oh and they get hitched.**

Dean stood at the front of the church dressed in a black suit and white shirt.

Sam stood to his left, Bobby stood next to him. It was only the second time he had seen Bobby in a suit.

He still wasn't sure if he was doing what was right for Annie.

Before he could question his motives Castiel appeared to his right wearing a rare satisfied grin.

"She looks beautiful." He turned to Dean. "Have faith. I have a plan."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Dean was sick of the angels fucking with his life.

Castiel leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear. Sam watched Dean wipe his eye.

"Dean?" He touched his brothers' shoulder.

"It's o.k. I finally get it." He gave Sam a little smile.

"Are you ready?" Ellen stood at the door with the same dazed look she always had whenever she was near Annie. "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before, it can't be easy for you."

"Dean says you own a bar." Ellen nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have a fifth hidden in those flowers?"

"Dean's a good man." She assured the younger woman.

"Yeah, I know." She took the bouquet and followed Ellen into the church.

"Jesus, Dean, what the hell? They can't just make you marry her." Jo shouted as she ran up to him.

"Not now Jo." Sam commanded.

Jo swung around.

"Why? This is crazy. He doesn't even know her."

"Joanna Beth, sit down and be quiet." She grabbed the younger woman by the arm and led her to the nearest pew.

"It's o.k. Jo." Dean called. "I could do worse."

Strains of Etta James "At Last" filtered through the speakers.

Annie stepped into the aisle. Dean sucked in his breath.

"Dude, she looks amazing." Sam whispered.

Dean opened his mouth but closed it again. He blinked and she was standing in front of him in front of the tiny altar.

Dean and Annie stood in front of the church altar, stunned. It hadn't even been thirty minutes since Castiel made his proclamation and they were standing in front of the minister.

"You look like you're going to pass out." She patted his cheek. "You breathing?"

"I'm fine." He swatted at her hand.

"Kind of looks like this was planned." She whispered. "You look nice by the way."

"You clean up good too." He said shuffling from one foot to the other. "The dress looks good on you."

"How did they get a dress and your suit in half an hour?" She leaned into him slightly turning her back to their audience. "The angel guy waved his hand and poof, my hair, the dress and make up, done. Is there a cosmetology school in heaven?"

Dean took her in again. Her long hair was stacked on top of her head baby carnations peeked out from the waterfall of curls. Her white halter dress hugged her body. She carried a bunch of wild lilies.

"Your hair looks nice." He cleared his throat. "The thing is…I don't…I want this. I want a family…Bobby and Sam and you. I…I can't…I need this." He leaned his head against hers. "This can all go to hell tomorrow. Let's just enjoy today. Let's pretend everything's normal. That we've dated for years... Cass says if we want, he can guarantee us a week of peace before…let's take that week."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Did he…did he say what happens after the week is over?"

"No."

"Then let's have our week." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Sam watched the exchange silently. The entire room was quiet.

"If we're ready." The minister began the ceremony.

Dean and Annie said their vows then exchanged wedding bands.

"Kind of scary isn't it?" She whispered over the prayer.

"Been through worse?"

"Are you going to dance with me?"

"Yes. Just not here." He nodded. "I want everything this week. So we eat dance and be merry."

"Then?" She couldn't help but smile at his conviction.

"Then we come back and kick ass until we can knock that bastard out of you." Dean looked at the minister who was still praying. "Can we get this moving?"

Annie giggled when the shocked man looked up.

"Amen."

"Yeah." He grabbed Annie's hand and practically ran from the church. "Cass…Cass."

Castiel appeared next to him.

"Are you ready?" He didn't look at Dean who nodded.

"Close your eyes." Dean took her in his arms. "It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

Annie closed her eyes. She felt the wind whipping around them. Dean held her tight to his chest.

"O.k. Open your eyes." She gasped.

They stood at the end of a long dirt path. Tall oak trees lined either side creating a canopy with their branches. The sun shone through the leaves giving it an eerie feel. At the end of the path she could see a small white cottage.

"Where are we?" She touched the bark to assure herself that it was real.

"Holland, Missouri. My dad brought me and Sam here on vacation when we were kids. It's the only one we've ever had." Dean took her hand and led her down the path.

He wrapped an arm around her waist when she stumbled.

"Maybe we should have changed clothes."

Dean began picking wild flowers as they walked. Annie squashed a snarky comment that popped in her head.

They were happy. It was a chance at a normal life for a few days.

"What?" He stopped and looked at her.

"I was trying to get use to the idea of a normal life for seven days. What are we going to do for seven days without ciaos?" He gave her a sexy grin.

"There's a river on the other side of that field. I want to skinny dip."

"Skinny dip? Why?" She laughed walking faster to keep up with him.

"Never done it before." He took off his jacket. "Come on."

Annie laughed and chased after him.

"So why can't I cook?" She asked while he reheated what Cass had left.

"Because this is a honeymoon and I always wanted to do his."

"What else did you always want to do?" She looked him up and down. They hadn't redressed after their skinny dip. She lay on her stomach on the bear skin rug. He was half hidden by the counter.

"Why do you think there's a bear skin rug and a vibrating bed. Not standard in the Ozarks." He considered leaving the food and just making love to her, but nixed the idea. They hadn't eaten since that morning and she would need her strength.

"What are we having?" She sat up when he brought the plates to the rug.

"Fish." He handed her the plate. Annie wrinkled her nose. "Sam said it was good for stamina."

She blushed.

"I guess you spent a lot of time thinking about being married." She took a small bit of the fish. "Not bad."

"After I met Cassie…" He grimaced.

"It's fine Dean. I understand what she meant to you." She gave him a small smile.

"I wondered what I was missing. I mean I went back in time and saw my mom and dad. They were so happy. I just wanted that." He looked at her for understanding.

"Things didn't work out with Cassie because you both were lying to each other. I think we should be truthful. I'll start. I hate fish with a passion." She pushed her plate away. "Second, I know you're trying to be sensitive to my feelings, but I would like you to carry me into that bedroom and make love to me, right now."

"Thank God." Dean jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her hard. He buried his fingers in her hair. His nails scrapped her scalp causing her to cry out.

He released her. His breath was harsh against her mouth. Dean saw blood on her teeth. "Sorry, sorry."

"God Dean, shut up and fuck me." She grabbed him by the back of her head and brutally kissed him.

Dean moaned. He grabbed her hips. His nails dug into her flesh.

"Fuck, I don't want to hurt you." He pulled away from her slightly.

"Sometimes a woman needs to be fucked." She wrapped her arms around him. Dean melted into her. He let her entice him.

She was soft. She smelled like ginger.

Her hair swayed against his hands as she attacked his neck. He pulled her closer until her body was tucked into his. She felt so good in his arms. Why did she feel so good?

She let her hands run up and down his back. He groaned. She was marking his flesh.

He pulled her down to the floor. Dean looked at her naked body.

"Body built for sin." He looked into her eyes as she spread her legs for him.

"I want you so bad. Fuck me Dean." He didn't hesitate to slide into her tight space with an appreciative groan.

Dean could hardly think. He knew she was kissing him hard. She was trying to roll her hips in time with his but his position on top of her made it impossible.

Dean plowed into her. She scratched his back and arms. He was so large he stretched her painfully. She didn't care. He felt so good.

The noises he was making excited her even more. He grunted and moaned into her ear. It was primal. She felt powerful. How many women had made Dean Winchester want to fuck like a wild animal?

_None._ He slammed into her faster.

It didn't take long before she screamed his name and he let go with a cry of his own.

Dean rolled off of her, his body still shaking from the power of his orgasm. He looked over at Annie. She looked stunned.

"You alright?" Her eyes were closed and her body shook with the occasional convulsion.

"My thighs won't stop shaking." She laughed.

Her thighs were still open. He could hear her inner muscles smacking together.

"You're still hungry." Dean rolled back over and began sucking her clit.

"Ahh," She clamped her thighs around his head. Dean pried them apart. He forced them open until he had complete access to her.

Annie tried to move away but he pulled her back to him. She begged him to stop.

She had oral sex preformed on her before, but it was never like this.

Dean took her with an intense need she couldn't fathom. Her last boyfriend, James had promised to fuck her like an animal. Annie was glad she didn't let him.

He hummed against her clit. She lost control of her body. Annie would swear later that at that moment she saw stars.

Dean was like a starving man at the last supper and she was his feast.

In between her cries and moans she could hear him grunting. She hadn't come down when he sent over the edge again. She came hard against his face.

Dean climbed up her body and slammed into her again. His grunts were harsh and animalistic.

Dean bit down on her neck. He chewed and sucked until he was certain he had left his mark. He pulled her neck over and marked the other side.

His hips never stopped moving against her. Sweat ran from him to her causing a different type of friction. His chest hairs teased her nipples. Annie could only hold on as he battered her body.

Dean's lips caught hers again.

He electrified every nerve in her body. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when another orgasm washed through her. She pulsed around him, while she pulled and scratched at his head.

Dean let go again. His seed lubricated her channel.

They lay together sweaty and sore. Their hunger barely tapped. He lay counting the minutes until he could move inside her again.

He waited for her to catch her breath before he began caressing her body again.

"Dean." She pleaded.

"One more time." He begged. She nodded.

Once turned into twice. Twice became an all night love feast. Dean wasn't selfish he taught his bride how he liked to be touched.

No he wasn't selfish at all. He thought when he felt her warm mouth around him.

**I own nothing. Back to reality.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love a good honeymoon and with the next few chapters our heroes will need their rest. Again I dreamt this and had to wake up and write it. Did a little editing. **

Dean woke up to the smell of bacon and the sounds of Bob Dylan. He smiled. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. It had been six days since they had been married. Everything they had asked for came true.

On their second day she wanted the go to the circus. An hour later the Impala was parked in front of the house with directions to the Samson's Circus on the dash.

Dean won her a giant bear. He watched her sample everything. She was like a kid. He got caught up in her excitement.

They held hands and took pictures in the photo booth. He kissed her at the top of the Ferris wheel. She ran from tent to tent until they reached the big top. She sat on his lap, ate cotton candy and watch the acrobats flying through the air.

"Why the circus?" He asked her later that night. She snuggled closer to him.

"I never got to go. Cassie didn't like the clowns so we never went." She sounded like a little girl again. Dean knew that meant she was really hurting.

"Did everything revolve around what Cassie wanted?" He stroked her hair.

"Yes." She whispered. "I told you everyone felt guilty and wanted to make Cassie feel special."

"What about you." He stroked her arm.

"Cassie made me feel special. I mean she had her moments where she was angry at the situation but she really tried."

"So why do you call her Saint Cassie?"

"Because she isn't and it pissed you off." She looked at him. "I don't want to talk about this. Why don't you show me the good kind of pain?" Dean happily made love to her slowly that night.

On the third day she made him pie; Sheppard's pie and apple pie, his favorites. He was giddy. That night he lay with his head in her lap watching fireworks.

He had been on a hunt with his father and saw a couple like that. He had wondered how it would feel to have his woman stroke his hair.

The fourth day they made love on the beach after a picnic lunch. Annie had seen it in a movie and _needed_ to try it. After two showers and sand in undesirable places she vowed never to do it again.

They never got out of bed the fifth day.

It was the sixth day and he wondered what she wished for today. It was already late afternoon.

"Hey man, ya gonna sleep all day." Dean flipped over and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

John Bonham stood in his door.

"Dude you're dead." Dean stuttered.

"Not tonight man." He gestured to the living room. "Your chicks cooking up something fierce. Even the angel dude's loving it."

Dean grabbed his jeans and rushed past Johnny B., as he liked to call him.

Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, a young Bob Dylan, and Cass sat at the table eating and talking. Annie turned around with a plate in her hand.

"It took you long enough. Alright boys a deals a deal time to sing for your supper." She handed Dean the plate and kissed him.

Page, Dylan, and Jones picked up guitars from the floor. Plant sat near Dylan, and Bonham sat at the drums. Cass took the stool next to Plant. Annie pressed a tambourine in his hand. After a few minutes he found the beat and she sat at the table next to Dean.

She held his hand as they began to play her favorite Dylan song.

_Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

"Why the young Dylan?" He asked in between bites.

"Because the older version told Cass to fuck off. I think he thought he was crazy."

"I can see that." Dean kissed her again.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

"You know what would make this perfect?" He smiled.

"Pies in the oven."

"You are so the perfect wife." She laughed against his shoulder.

_Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Dean laughed as he watched Cass count the beats before tapping the tambourine against his leg. Annie told him he looked cool doing it.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

Dean was able to sit in on a few sessions with them while Annie danced around the room. For Dean it would be one of the best day's he'd ever had.

"So we were on the road for a month…" Plant stopped talking. "It feels great remembering with old friends and new ones." He raised his glass. "To friends."

"To friends." Everyone repeated.

"Can I give you some advice my friend?" Johnny B. asked.

"Sure." Dean smiled brightly twitching in his seat.

"Trust your girl man she's no fool. She knows the truth even if she doesn't know she knows it." He took another bite of his cherry pie. "And she can make a mean pie."

"Just don't eat the gumbo." Cass quipped.

"Huh?" Dean asked looking at Annie who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"She won't fuck you over like some of those crazy bitches. Been on the road long enough to spot them." Plant nodded and checked his watch. "Well, that's us. Tell that cuie it was fun."

A light flashed outside the cabin. They stood and took turns shaking his hand.

"Cass?"

"Everything is fine, but Sam says they are circling the wagons. I will be back at midnight."

"Wait you said a week." Dean protested.

"Annie traded a day for a greater wish." He opened the door. "She said you needed this one more than you needed anything else."

"What did she wish for?" He asked but Cass was gone.

Dean stood over her. _Trust her_. Johnny B.'s words echoed in his head. He hadn't trusted anyone in a long time not even himself.

She was so different than the girl he had met. This Annie was gentle, sweet, and really great in the sack. Trust her. He wasn't sure he knew how.

"Mmmm, do you always stare at me while I sleep?" She stretched. He smiled. It was so easy to forget the danger that was waiting for them. Here he didn't have to worry about what was going to happen the next hour. They were safe, at least for now.

"I owe you a dance." He went to the radio that sat on the kitchen counter and turned it on.

He took her in his arms and slowly spun her around the room. Annie began crying when she heard the song.

It was her and Cassie's song. The D.J. at Skate World always played it for the lover's, but they would sway together in the shadows. It was one of the few times they could just be sisters without their mother's dictating how their relationship should progress.

_When you love someone you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone _

She gave a shuddery sigh.

_I never knew being held could feel so good. _

"Don't do that. Talk to me." He pulled her closer.

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe  
You can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone  
When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin' else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone _

"I love you Dean." He closed his eyes.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and  
you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

**Later**

Cass appeared again at midnight. In moments they were standing outside mama Adie's house.

"Well I hope you had a good time. Cause all hell is breaking loose down here." Bobby came strolling out onto the porch. "There's something you need to know son."

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What did you ask for Annie?" Dean looked at the door as it opened. He nearly fainted.

"Your mom and dad." Mary and John stood on the porch.

Mary ran down the stairs crying.

"Oh, Dean." Dean stood stunned. "Say something."

"Where's Sam?" He asked shaking John's hand.

"Here." Sam came out of the house. Dean untangled himself from Mary.

"Move." He turned away and walked towards the road. He dragged Annie along with him. They walked to the Impala. Sam followed.

"O.K. what the hell is this?" She nearly tripped when he twisted her around to look at Sam.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Sorry." Dean rubbed her wrist. "Annie, what the hell are they doing here?"

"You keep thinking about them. It broke my heart. I thought you could use the support of your family!"

"I said you, me, Sam and Bobby. Not two dead people." He screamed at her.

"They are your parents and from the two of you they didn't fuck it up too bad." She wrenched her arm from him. He snatched it back.

"The dead need to stay dead." He seethed.

"Really? Does that include you and Sam?" She shot back.

"No,"

"Hypocrite." She rolled her eyes.

"Dean how is this not a good thing?" Sam asked.

"He's become accustomed to it just being the three of you. With your mom and dad alive, Dean will need to deal with some of his anger issues." Annie tried to twist her arm away again.

"Stop it Annie, I'm trying to think." He said through gritted teeth.

"Stop thinking and just be happy." She stroked his face and allowed her anger to slip away. "A gen took you to another world and what did you fantasize about? Your mom alive and your family together and some skank, but I'm not holding that against you. Of course you were still a criminal, but you had family. Stop being an ass and say thank you."

"Thank you." Sam raised a brow. "She won't shut up if I don't."

"Whatever…" Annie looked over his shoulder. "Ah, fuck."

**Time for a little action. For those of you who don't know Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, and John Bonham are the original members of Led Zeppelin, Deans favorite group. A young Bob Dylan…amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it crazy to have written the last chapter in a story first? It kills me that I know how this ends.**

"Damn it." Dean looked at the group of demons that stood on the other side of the road.

"They can't cross onto my property." Mama Adie cackled from the porch. "Colt's not the only one who knew about devil's traps."

"They're not demons, Mama Adie" Annie took a step forward. Dean pulled her back.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Specters. We need to talk…privately." Annie spun around. Sam nodded and moved to the back of the Impala.

"If you would have left it alone no one would be here."

"Don't be an ass. They're here because you have unfinished business with your parents." Dean maneuvered her to the car. "They are here for a reason. You are so angry. Still. You use sex and food and liquor to function and nothing not me or Sam or Bobby is going to fix this."

"So what do you want me to do? Kill them?" Dean opened the door. She slipped into the driver's seat. He stood waiting.

"I can screw you but I can't drive?" She muttered as she slid to the passenger seat. He climbed in next to her.

"Answer the question. What am I supposed to do?" He slammed the door.

"Tell them how you feel."

"I dealt with that a long time ago Oprah."

"Seriously, stop being a fucking ass Beavis." He laced their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I like how it feels." He wouldn't look at her.

"Tell them that you're angry. Tell your mom that you wanted her to fight Azazel or better yet tell her you're pissed off that she made the deal to begin with. Tell your dad that you hate being raised in this life. Tell him you hate that he put you and Sam in harm's way."

"I can't." He looked to the porch but they were gone.

"They're at the river." She turned his face to her. "You need to do this babe. You were right. There is a hole in you so big that nothing can fill it."

"I'm fine." He protested.

"What if we have kids?" She plowed on. "Are you going to be cold and dismissive like your dad? If you won't do it for you do it for them."

"For the kids we don't have?" She stared at him. "Fine. Stay in the car. There's a devils trap built in."

"Give me the keys." She held out her hand.

"No." Dean shook his head.

"I'm your wife." Annie glared at him.

"What you're not going to threaten to withhold sex?" She puckered her brow.

"Why would I punish myself? Come on baby. I just want to listen to some music." Annie stuck out her lip. "Please."

"Fine, but only if you do that thing tonight."

"What thing?" She looked at her suspiciously.

"The thing you said no too yesterday."

"Dean…"

"You know you want to. Come on." He pulled her closer. "Say yes."

He dangled the keys in her face.

"Fine." She snatched them. "But so you know I already decided to say yes the next time you asked."

"Annie." She reached past him and opened the door.

Dean stepped out and motioned to Sam.

"Keep an eye on her. She's unpredictable." He winked at Annie.

"Go handle your business so we can go." Annie climbed back into the Impala and signaled to Sam that he should join her.

Sam took the seat next to Annie.

"What's going on with them?" He gestured over to Dean and their parents.

"Settling some unfinished business. What are we listening too." Annie pulled out the iPod jack.

"He's going to kill you." Sam smiled. Sam had fallen under the impression that Annie could do no wrong in Dean's eyes. Annie knew that Dean was waiting for her to screw up like everyone else. This wouldn't piss him off. Her betraying him would.

"He knows." She scrolled through the massive play list. "I have a song that reminded me of you. Ever hear of Anastacia?"

He shook his head. The funky tunes filled the car. She bopped her head to the beat. Annie watched as Dean paced back and forth in front of his parents. His body jerked violently when John yelled at him.

Dean stared at his father for a moment before he turned to walk away.

_Damn it Dean! You're a grown man. Your daddy can't send you to your room. Man up!_ She screamed into his head.

Dean stopped and glared at her for a minute before turning back to his parents. He began screaming at John and Mary. John yelled something that stopped Dean cold. Sam's mouth fell open when he hit John.

"What the…" He reached for the door.

"You can't protect me out there and imagine how disappointed Dean would be if something happened." Annie gave him a small smile. "He needs to do this."

Sam took his hand off of the door handle.

Dean's confrontation with his parents lasted more than an hour. Annie watched as they took turns yell and flaying their arms. They all looked exhausted when they walked back to the car.

When Annie opened the door she could see he had been crying.

"Better?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, they're staying. At least until this is over." He looked over her shoulder and saw the specters had vanished. "I need some sleep."

"We need to leave." She held his hand and gave him a cheeky grin. "If you sleep can I Drive?"

"No." Dean went over to Bobby who stood on the porch watching the scene unfold.

"Kinda intense out there." He looked at his segregate son.

"I'm fine." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Look Annie says we need to move on."

"Yeah, Mama Adie said we would need to head out when you got back. Need to meet up at Rufus's place. You remember where it is." Dean nodded. "Good. I think your folks should ride with me."

"I was thinking to say the same thing."

"Times a wastin'. The demons are hunting for you now that Annie isn't protected." Mama Adie bound through the door and handed Dean a bundle of blankets. "Drive to Rufus. Stop only for gas and necessities until you get 300 miles out of Louisiana. The town's called Yazooville, Mississippi. There's a nice hotel there that's protected ask for Stella she'll put you up. Annie run inside and gets that brown case from your old room. That's yawls wedding present."

"Yes ma'am." Annie detangled her hand from Dean's and ran to the house.

"Say thank you." Mama Adie turned her cheek expectantly. Dean obliged by kissing to her cheek. "By the way never let Annie drive unless you don't have a choice. Girl don't know what a speed limit is."

"Yes ma'am." Dean gave her a broad smile.

"Here." Annie shoved the case at him.

"Did you get some supper?" Mama Adie hugged her grandchild.

"Yes ma'am." She held up a large basket. "Sam's getting the soda and water."

"You be a good girl and listen to your husband. Remember what the good book says, "A wife of a noble character is her husband's crown, but a disgraceful wife is like decay in his bones."

"Yes ma'am" Mama Adie always said goodbye with a bible verse; Odd for a hoodoo woman. Annie hugged her again and started to climb in the driver's seat of the Impala.

"I don't think so." Dean grabbed her by the waist and steered her to the back seat. He waved at the other two cars before joining her. "Sammy Yazooville, Mississippi."

They drove through Louisiana like the devil was chasing them. Sam drove while Dean slept. He still refused to let Annie drive. Not because of what Mama Adie said, but because he liked to torture her.

Five hours later they pulled into the drive of Stella's bed and breakfast. Dean had fallen asleep with his head on Annie's lap. She shook him awake.

"Let's move it lover boy." She pushed at his head. "We're here."

"Stop it." He frowned.

Dean slid out of the car and stretched.

"Well, I'm expecting a fine young man like you must be here for pleasure." Stella May Givens stood at the top of the porch stairs. Her blonde hair was streaked with gray. She grunted a little when she walked down the steps. "Where's that girl?"

Annie stepped out from behind Dean. She focused on the lines on the street.

"Mrs. Stella." Annie took his hand. "How are you?"

"Don't be acting all sweet and innocent with me girl. The only reason you're even in this house is because of Adie. I don't expect to see you at all while you're here. You and your man have the blue room in the back of the house. Take your meals in your room. As you remember there's a bath so there's no reason for you to come out."

Annie gasped. Stella fixed her with a challenging glare.

"Wait a fu…" Dean started.

"Fine. It's fine." She took the quilt from the car and waited by the trunk while Sam opened it.

"You alright girl." Ellen touched her arm. Annie stiffened and looked away. "Dean get over here and get this case."

"Yes ma'am." Dean followed her around the house and up a flight of outdoor stairs. "What's wrong with that bitch?"

"She has her reasons." Annie opened the door on the third floor.

Dean could see why they called it the blue room. It was yellow.

"I'll explain later." She threw the quilt on the ground. "I want to give you your gift now."

"After we talk about what just happened. Why is Stella so angry at you?" He grabbed her arm.

"We can talk about it later." She rubbed his arm. "Please."

He looked in her eyes and saw the pain there.

"Fine." She smiled sadly.

"I'm taking a shower first babe go eat." She took the brown bag that bore her name and rushed into the bathroom before he could protest.

"I'm not hungry…for food." He muttered.

Dean walked to the window and watched Stella. Something was off about her and he wasn't thinking about the way the bitch had treated his wife. Something else was off. He'd let Annie distract him for now, but when it was over they were going to talk.

Until than he'd do what she always did, push it down and bury it.

Annie quickly showered.

She wiped the steam from the mirror. Had she changed that much? It had been eight years since she had last seen Stella and she was still ashamed of what she had done Mama Adie would say it was time for her to face her past. She wasn't ready. She would do what she always did, push it down and walk away.

Annie shook the chill off. The dead should stay dead Dean had said. Well, this was a great place to bury them.

With a sigh she opened the bag Castiel left for her and rolled her eyes. Men were pig's, even angels.

She rubbed in the cherry blossom lotion he liked; then the red lace underwear, black stockings, and g-string. She looked disdainfully over at the platform heels he had chosen. She was going to look like a drag queen in this mess. Stupid wishes.

She opened the other package that held her costume. Two pages of directions fell on the floor. _Fuck! _

Annie slipped into the low cut white ruffled top and red velvet skirt. Following the instructions she laced the leather corset over them, securing everything in place.

Annie took a step back and looked at her reflection. The top looked great, but the bottom looked flat. She rolled her eyes when she saw the petticoat on the floor. _Fuck._

"Babe come on!" Dean yelled from the bedroom. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm working on it." She yelled back unlacing the corset. "Fucking man designed this crap."

Five minutes later she was ready, but she wasn't sure he could get her out of it. She slipped into the shoes she could barely walk in and draped the red velvet cap over her shoulders.

"Dean?" She hollered.

"Yeah, baby? You need help?" Dean sat on the bed with the covers pulled demurely over his body.

"You ready?" Her stomach flipped.

"Oh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Ready baby."

_Knock…knock…knock._

Dean smiled.

"Come in." He called out in a feminine voice.

"Grandma Mom asked me to bring you this basket of goodies." She leaned against the door frame as she tried to stand up right.

Dean sat straight up on the bed, his face hidden behind the wolves mask. Annie stood before him all dolled up in her red riding hood costume.

"Dean, say you lines before I fall." She threw a fake apple at him from her fruit basket.

"I forgot it." She could hear him panting. "If I had a stripper pole…"

"I'd club you with it." Annie smiled at him.

"Come closer to grandma deary." Dean adjusted the sleeping cap.

She slowly stepped closer to the bed.

"Grandma what big eyes you have." She said holding her arms out for balance.

"All the better see you with?" He licked his lips. "Hey, came you turn around?"

"No." She glared at him. She wobbled towards him.

"You're doing great babe." Dean rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Grandma what big ears you…Ahh." She fell forward onto the floor. "I'm o.k."

"Need any help?" Dean barely contained his laughter as she struggled to stand. She fought the cape that had tangled around head.

"No, I'm good."

"The better to hear your screams of pleasure."

"I didn't read fairy, but I don't think Red Riding hood screamed with pleasure." She took another wobbly step.

"Screw this." Dean jumped naked off of the bed. He threw the mask and fur gloves on the floor. "You are so hot."

Annie squealed when he threw her over his shoulder.

_Knock…knock…knock._

Irritated he slammed it open.

Jo stood there holding a tray in her hands. Her hands shook as she stared at his naked body.

"What?" He demanded his erection stiff in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" She whispered.

"Not for food." Annie giggled.

"Thanks." He took it and kicked the door closed. Dean put it on the table. "How do you get this damn thing off?"

**Angry Dean is sex. Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean learns Annie's secret. **

Dean watched as she slept. He was again struck at how young she looked. They had gone several rounds and he was exhausted. He was also hungry.

He eased anyway from her warm body and walked over to the table where he had sat the tray. He lifted the ceramic lid and grimaced. It looked like slop. He'd had worse.

He reached for a burnt chicken leg. The tray slid to the other side of the table. He looked at Annie but she was still soundly sleeping. He reached for it again. This time a bright light filled the room. Adam stood before him.

"She poisoned it." He simply said.

"What is it with dead people? Who?" He was angry. They had barely been back for 24 hours and he had to deal with this shit.

"Stella is evil." Castiel appeared behind him.

"Oh no, I'm shocked."

"Sarcasm. What a surprise." Michael stepped closer to him.

"He needs to see why." Castiel said.

"She must tell him."

"No, she won't." Castiel stared at. "She knows it will hurt him. She will not speak of it."

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on with my wife." He demanded forgetting his nudity.

"I'll show you." Castiel touched his temple.

The yellow room turned blue with trains painted on the walls. A tall boy stood near the window. Water dripped from his naked body. His black hair hung below his shoulders. Freckles dotted his shoulders.

"Do you know what I like about this room?" He called out.

"What?" Called a girl's voice from the bathroom.

"No one can hear you scream." He turned to them. His eyes flashed black momentarily.

"Annie?" Dean screamed. "Is that Annie in there?"

He tried to tackle the boy, but his body flew through the apparition.

"You do know this has already come to pass?" Castiel snarked. Michael stared at him perplexed. "I have come to understand sarcasm."

"What?" She came stumbling into the room in a small two piece bikini.

Annie was all arms and legs. She couldn't have been more than twelve. Dean saw the braces on her teeth when she smiled.

She rolled her eyes at the boys' unclothed state. "God, Ed, put some clothes on you jerk."

"I want us to have sex." He said bluntly. He took on a predatory stance. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm saving myself for marriage." Her voice shook a little as she felt the change in him.

The boy quickly advanced on her.

"You can't have a body like that and not expect a man to want to taste it." He pinned her to the wall.

Dean could hear her shaky breath. Ed reached out and pinched her tiny breast.

"Oww, stop it that hurt." She slapped at his hand.

"It's going to hurt a lot more before I'm through." His eyes flashed again this time she saw it. Annie screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Dean expected someone to come bursting through the door.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Dean yelled.

"No." She tried to knee him, but the demon blocked her effortlessly. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the wall.

"Yes, see you have something I need simmering inside of you. Someone I should say, but first I want to sample the goods before I cut that angel out."

He threw her to the ground. Dean watched as her head bounced off of the night stand. Annie lay there dazed.

"Come on baby, fight." Dean chanted.

The demon walked to the closet and removed a leather belt.

"Move Annie. Just a few feet to the door. Open it and scream" She seemed to look him directly in the eye. Dean swore she could see him.

"She can't hear you." Michael said. He looked confused.

Annie crawled towards the window on the opposite side of the room.

"No, baby, no, the other way." He begged.

"Where are you going to run sweet heart?" He raised the belt and brought it down on her back.

She screamed. The demon laughed his penis still flaccid.

"This body is too young to suit my purposes so I'm afraid I'll need to find my pleasure in other ways." He lifted the belt again and brought it down across her neck. A red welt appeared. He continued to strike her.

Annie continued to crawl to the window. Dean spotted her intent, a black back pack that lay under the bed. The demon saw also, but he didn't react fast enough. She jerked an eight inch knife from its' built in sheath. She rolled over as the demon stumbled and fell onto her. Orange light shot out from its' eyes.

Michael stood near them and smiled.

"Did you really believe Ruby made a blade that could kill demons?" He asked.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the girl as she wept.

"Mom?" She cried out. She tried to push the body off of her. "Mom!"

"Where the hell is everyone?" He yelled.

"Mommy!" She was hysterical now. "Please! Mom! Help me! Somebody help me!" Dean sat on his hunches crying. She continued to scream until she was hoarse.

Hours passed. His bladder and bowels emptied. Dean new it would have an erection. Every male body he had seen did. He could hear the postmortem gasses being released. She was terrified. He saw it in her eyes.

It was dark when Stella came to check on them. She gave a soft laugh when she saw the boy on Annie.

"Please." Annie whispered.

"Oh, child, it gets better." She happily turned her back. "Finish up boy. Now that you've got a woman you can't be passing gas. Show some respect…Edward?"

She turned on the light and screamed when she saw the blood and fecal matter.

"Edward!" She pulled at the boy. Annie lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Please." Stella jumped up. When she spotted the belt she picked it up and began swinging it. Annie flinched, but barely moved.

The room flashed white and he was back in his own time. Annie slept peaceful in the bed. Dean snapped.

"Who was it?" He demanded.

"Who was what?" Michael asked.

"Who sent the demon?"

"You killed him. Years ago."

Dean paced the room.

"What about Stella?" He asked.

"She's human." Michael tilted his head. "Are you still happy you stopped Armageddon?"

"What?" He stopped.

"Annie would be in heaven; Stella would be in hell receiving her eternal torment." Dean thought he sounded cocky.

"It's too late for this. Stella has drugged your family. She is coming to kill Annie. I would suggest you put some clothes on." Castiel looked him up and down.'

"Why can't you stop her?" He asked.

"He won't let me." Castiel looked at Michael who smiled before in disappeared. "Good luck Dean and be careful she is a very powerful practitioner."

The door creaked open Dean slipped behind it.

"I know your still awake boy. My grief ain't with you." Stella stepped into the room. She held a black cross in her hand.

Dean didn't get the opportunity to jump out at her. She held up her hand and pinned him to the wall.

"That girl is evil and must be punished." She looked at the bed, but Annie was gone.

"I'm not a child anymore Stella. Let Dean go and walk away." She stood behind the older woman.

"You murdered my child."

"He was possessed. I should never have been in that room, but you said it was alright. I trusted you."

"The spirits said you were meant for my Edward. It took him weeks to work up the never to take you." She took a ominous step towards Annie.

"You can't win this fight." She warned, but the older woman continued to advance.

Stella began a chant. Shadows appeared before her. Annie waved her hand and they disappeared.

She saw Den struggling and realized he was suffocating.

Annie threw an energy blast at her. She flew against the wall. Dean fell to the floor gasping for air.

"He's going to die just like my Edward…" Annie flicked her wrist and snapped Stella's neck.

"Dean." She knelt next to him. "Are you alright."

He pulled her into his arms.

"Your family." She pushed against him.

She pulled a dress over her head and helped him from the floor.

They hurried down the stairs. Their friends lay in various positions on the floor.

"Michael said they were drugged. Bitch tried to poison me." Dean muttered.

"Really is that what you got out of this?" Annie began checking everyone.

Dean's cell phone rang. The caller I.D. showed Mama Adie's number. He went into the kitchen

"Anything else I need to know?" He asked tersely.

"Take Stella's body, salt, and burn it." The phone clicked.

"I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." She stood in the doorway.

Dean walked past her, taking her hand in his. They took Stella's body to the back yard and did as they were told. When they went back into the house Sam and Ellen were awake.

"She's dead. We need to restock and be gone by morning."

"None of us are in any condition to drive." Ellen said taking the glass of water Annie offered her. She eyed the bowel of stew suspiciously.

"I cooked it. The house is protected we can stay here for a few days and regroup. We all need some rest Dean and we need to take the time to wipe down all of our prints." Annie watched Jo take the empty seat next to him. She took the empty sofa. Joe looked triumphant until he moved to sit by Annie.

"Fine, but we're not sleeping in that room."

**More action for the Winchesters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Annie slipped out of Deans arms. It was getting harder to do with her expending belly.

"Again?" he asked sitting up in the bed.

"It's not much fun for me either." She hurried to the bathroom. He followed because that's what he did. Wherever she went he went.

Thankfully the demon attacks were few and far between. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. She wasn't helpless, but it drained her every time she used her power.

"How are you feeling? Do you need a back rub?" He pushed back the hair that had slipped out of her braid.

"That would be awesome, but you need to sleep." She washed her hands. He watched her walk back to the bed. There was just something sexy really about her waddle.

"Hey, do you feel up to…you know?"

"Not really. I kind of feel sick." She made a face. Dean was by her side again. "I'll go get you a drink."

He pulled on his jeans and raced from the room. He had to take the elevator to the lobby in to get the soda. Jo sat in the lobby sipping her own.

"Hey, Dean." She jumped up. Her small breast bounced under her tight tank top. "So, I wanted to take a walk, but I didn't think it was safe to go alone. Want to come?"

Dean glanced back up to his bedroom door. Annie was probably asleep by now.

"Yeah." They walked into the parking lot towards the Impala. Dean grabbed a couple of beers from the back.

"So how's married life?" She leaned into him.

"Really good. Annie she's a great woman." He cleared his throat and stepped away from her. He guzzled the beer.

"Look, Dean, I know she's not putting out. As big as she is…there's no way." She smiled.

"Look Jo, I get where you're coming from, but my wife is off limits." He reached for another beer.

"Here take mine. I'm sorry. I think I had a little too much to drink." He took the can and guzzled it. He wished he hadn't his head started spinning. "Hey are you o.k.?"

Dean looked from her to the can.

"What did you do?" His words began to slur.

"Nothing." She took his arm and opened the back door of the Impala. "Here, lay down I'll go get Sam."

Dean lay down in the back seat and tried to stop his head from spinning. His arms became heavy.

"Feeling good yet?" Jo peered down at him. "Don't worry baby, the drug only relaxes you. You'll know everything that's happening. I'm going to show you why what I've got is better than anything she could ever have."

He felt her hands on his jeans.

_No! Fuck! Sam!_

**Sam's room**

Sam sat on his bed going over the books Bobby had borrowed. Ellen and Bobby were sitting at the table trying to find anything that would keep them one step ahead of the demons chasing them.

Castiel appeared.

"Dean is in need of assistance." Then he was gone.

Sam jumped off the bed and ran across the hall to his brother's room. The door was locked. He banged on it.

"Dean!" There was no response. "Dean!"

"Wait!" Annie threw the door open. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt. "What?"

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to get me a soda."

"Ellen, stay with Annie." He raced down the stairs to the lobby. He took a quick look around before heading to the front desk. Castiel appeared

"The parking lot. You must hurry Sam. If she succeeds then heaven will no longer protect them." Castiel vanished again.

Sam raced to the lot. He saw Jo climb into the Impala.

"Fuckin Bitch." He opened the door and dragged her out. Dean lay immobile, naked from the waist down. Jo had hiked her skirt.

Bobby ran up with a bottle of holy water. He poured in the fallen girl's mouth. The demon screamed and black smoke shot out of her body.

"Jo!" Bobby shouted. He helped the shaken girl up.

"Dean!" He didn't move. Sam felt for a pulse.

Castiel appeared and transported them to dean's room. Jo fell to the floor again. Dean lay half naked on the bed.

"What the hell? Dean." Annie hurried over from the window. She grabbed a blanket and covered him. Ellen had explained what Castiel had said. "What happened?"

"Jo was possessed…" Sam started.

"I don't give a damn about Jo what happened to Dean!" She gentle slapped his cheek. "Castiel!"

"Yes." He stood at the end of the bed.

"Heal him." She demanded.

"His recovery could be worse if I interfere." She rushed off the bed and grabbed the angel by the collar.

"Heal him." He placed a hand against his head. Dean shot up and vomited on her. "Dean?"

"You bitch!" He jumped off the bed the blanket fell to the floor. He snatched it again to cover his body.

"Dean she was possessed." Sam explained.

"The demons need to break your bond with Annie." Castiel explained.

"Cheating is the one thing she couldn't forgive." Dean adjusted his pants. Annie shook her head and gave him a small smile before closing the bathroom door. "How are you Jo?"

Ellen sat on the floor with the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry." She hick upped. "I was drinking in the bar then everything went black."

"It's alright Jo." Dean followed Annie. "I'm sorry. I should have come straight back."

"You should have. That demon possessed Jo because she has been trying to come between us."

"Annie, Jo's over that." Dean looked away from her.

"Three weeks ago in Kansas City she kissed you in our room while I was asleep." Dean looked up sharply. "She told me at the diner a couple of days later. She thought I'd be jealous."

"She did kiss me, but I threw her out."

"I want her gone Dean. Your parents are criss crossing the country trying to get information to help us. I knew you're not comfortable with them, but I can guarantee you if that bitch tries something else I'm going to fry her." She pulled on a clean shirt.

"I'll call mom and dad back. Jo, Bobby, and Ellen can take over." He took the cell phone off of the counter and called his parents. They agreed to come back after he explained his situation. Dean closed the phone and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She leaned her head back to kiss him. "Eww, babe, brush your teeth."

They took their time coming out of the bathroom.

"Jo, Ellen, Bobby; mom and dad are coming back from Clinton tomorrow you're going to take their place." Dean announced.

"Now Dean, I know what almost happened was disturbing, but it wasn't Jo's fault." Ellen sat up in her chair to defend her daughter.

"Kissing me was." He glared at the girl. "She tried climb in the shower with me when Annie fell asleep in Sam's room a few days ago. We can't afford the distraction. We all know the demons are plotting something. Jo is our weakest point."

"Jo?" Sam looked the girl over. "Where's your anti-possession charm?"

The small charm that Dean had given her when they were hunting together wasn't around her neck.

"I don't know. I must have lost it." She looked away.

"Did you invite that demon in?" Bobby shook his head when the girl refused to answer her mother's question.

"You don't love her." She said in a small voice.

"Get out." Dean said. "You were right. I did care about you. We were friends, but you fucked that up. We don't need you in this fight. Get out, all of you. I expect Jo to be gone by the morning."

Bobby nodded as they shuffled out of the room. Annie went to lock the door behind them. He felt himself growing hard.

"I really can't wait to have this angel."

"You and me both." He thought for a minute. "Do you want to…"

Dean moaned and bucked his hips. His hands knotted in her hair. Every morning for the last week she'd taken him in her talented mouth. Sam said her renewed sex drive was simply hormones. Dean didn't care as long as she kept doing this.

"Oooo," she maneuvered herself on him. He tried to kiss her.

"Not until you scrub your mouth out with bleach. I don't want to taste that bitch on you."

"Oh, vicious, I like it." She settled on him. "Good?"

She sighed and nodded. He moved carefully inside her and hoped that Michael could see the tip of his dick.

"Suck it bastard." He muttered.

"Leave the angel alone before he gives me heartburn again." She said in between moans.

Dean moved his hips while she anchored herself on the head board. She was really heavy, but damn he loved looking up at her. She felt different. Tighter if that was possible. Juicer. Yeah, she was succulent, like a good steak.

She moaned. Her muscles gripped him tight as she milked him.

"Wait." He held her hips. Annie felt him twitching inside of her.

"Damn it Dean. Stop fucking with the angel." She sat on the bed.

"You're going to leave a wet spot."

"You're going to sleep in it." She teased.

There was a knock at the door. Dean put on his pajama pants and looked through the peep hole.

"It's mom." He hadn't spent much time with his parent since they had come back from the dead. He opened the door a little. "Yeah."

"I have a friend who is a radiologist, her husband is a hunter."

"Mom, what?" He said impatiently.

"We needs to find out what Annie is carrying. We don't need any more surprises." She suddenly felt nervous.

"No." Dean started to close the door.

"Dean they can be trusted." She insisted.

"I don't even trust you." He kept his voice even. "You've been dead for thirty years Dad six. I know how things can get screwed up on the journey back. I'm not risking Annie."

"I understand." She secretly was proud of her eldest son. Being raised in the life was difficult, but he was strong and protective as he should be.

"We'll be down soon." He closed the door again.

"You should be nicer to her." Annie sat on the bed wrapped in her robe. "She's not evil."

"I can't get my head around this." He sat next to her.

"Do me a favor. Just talk to them. Even if you bullshit." She touched his cheek. "Look, sex with my sexy husband wore me out. Go have breakfast with me and talk to your parents."

"I'm not leaving you alone." His body tensed.

"Compromise. You go get me breakfast and while you're there talk to your mom and dad." She gave him a small shove.

"Fine but I'm not getting dressed." He pulled a t-shirt on and slipped into the fuzzy slippers she brought him as a gag gift.

'You are so white trash." She laughed as he grabbed his wallet and phone.

"Lock the door." He closed the door and waited for the click. Satisfied he hurried to the diner on the first floor.

Sam sat with their parents at the counter.

"Oh, dude…" Sam laughed at him.

"Where's Annie?" John asked.

"She wanted us to talk." He took a menu from the smirking waitress.

"How's your girl?" She asked smiling at him knowingly. "Those bath salts she gave me got the knots right out of my man. Had us a great anniversary."

"I'll let her know." He smirked.

"Did your friends find you?" She asked absently wiping down the counter.

"What friends?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Ummm, on was called Walt. I don't remember the other ones name."

"Fuck!" Dean whipped out his phone. It rang four times, longer than it should be. She finally answered. "Hey babe, just wanted to know what you want four breakfast."

"Banana pancakes and four strips of bacon." He could hear the tension in her voice.

"Alright be up in ten." He closed the phone and laid his head on the counter.

"Dean?" His mother touched his shoulder.

"They're four of them." Mary looked at him. "She asked for banana pancakes. Annie hates bananas."

"Let's go." John and Sam leapt off of their stools.

"No." Mary took their arms. "Annie has powers she can protect herself."

"I'm not taking that chance." Dean knocked her hand away and hurried to the room.

Annie was coming from the bathroom when there a knock at the door.

"What, did your forget your key card?" She laughed as she opened it. A double barrel shot gun stared her in the face.

"Back up slowly little lady." The short man said.

"Well, if this isn't every black woman's nightmare, four red neck white men and a shot gun. Which one of you has the rope?" She snarked.

"Shut up and back into the room real slowly." She did as he demanded. "Search the room. Winchester likes to hide guns around."

He kept the gun pointed at her face. The man found eight guns throughout the room. They were unloading them when her cell phone rang.

"Do you want me to get that?" The man closets to them

"Walt man if she don't they'll come up here sooner than we want them too." The shaggy haired man said.

"Answer it and now funny business." He followed her to the night stand.

"Hello? Banana pancakes and four strips of bacon. Thanks babe." She hung up the phone.

"She tipped him off you know she did, Walt."

"It's a good thing we're going to kill her or else we'd have to kill her." He could have smacked him.

"Dear Lord, the Jerry Springer rejects are going to kill me. That's fucked up." She rubbed her stomach.

"Hey you're pregnant, you shouldn't be cursing." One of the morons yelled.

"Is he really that stupid? Oh please let the smart one shot me." She looked at the four men. "If there is a smart one."

"Get ready. Open the door and search them when they come in." A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Roy opened it. "Come on in boys."

They ushered the three men in and stripped them of their weapons.

"Tie them up." Roy and his friends tied the three men to chairs.

"Annie, you alright?" Dean asked looking over at her.

"I think my I.Q. dropped twenty points in the last ten minutes." She stretched uncomfortably.

"She needs to sit down." Dean said.

"John..." Roy touched his face. "Man you've been dead for…"

"We want to know how you're doing it." Walt demanded. "How do you keep coming back to life?"

"Angels man." Dean shrugged. "She needs to sit down."

"She's going to be dead in a few minutes so it don't matter." Walt stepped closer to her.

"If you hurt her…" Dean shouted.

"You'll what? Come back to life and kill me again?" He demanded. Dean looked startled. "Don't remember? You slit my throat, on my birthday, after I fuck that whore."

"Well at least you had sex. I could use a little right now." Annie snarked.

"Annie…" Dean warned.

"No, she's right; it's the least I can do. Isn't it Winchester? I mean I'm a giving man." His tone sent a shiver down her spine, but she needed him closer. She couldn't use her power in the small room. She'd kill them all. "Like that hum. Don't worry boys you'll get a turn."

"If you touch her…" Roy gagged him, John, and Sam.

He passed his shot gun to Roy who smiled wickedly. Walt gripped her hair.

"You watching Winchester?" He licked her face.

"Annie!" Dean screamed through the gag.

Annie closed her eyes and counted to ten. She slipped the knife he had in his waist. It was sharp and slid into his gut like butter. He stepped back. The furious mother grabbed the small 9mm, complete with silencer; she had hidden in her robe pocket and rapidly shot the two men in the head like Dean had taught her.

"See babe, I'm not helpless." She held the gun on Roy. "Put it down hick."

She watched him lower the shot gun.

"Take off your clothes." He hesitated. She aimed the gun at his precious package. "I'm really pissed. Don't tick me off anymore."

Roy took off his clothes down to his boxers.

"Untie my husband." She followed him as he moved behind Dean. As soon as his hands were free Dean brought Roy's head down to his knee. Roy flopped on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked after ripping the gag off. He worked the ties of Sam's hands before rushing over to her. "Annie?"

"I didn't think you'd make it." She fell into him. She was shaking.

"Sit down." He pushed her onto the bed. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I am glad you insisted I learn how to shot." Roy moaned as he was lifted into the chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked again holding her face in his hands.

"Yes, I promise."

"Sam call mom. I want Annie in their room with you while I handle Roy." Annie opened her mouth. "Don't."

"Mom's on her way up." Sam took Annie's hand and led her from the room.

"Roy, normally I would save my…talents for demons and other nasty things, but for you I'm going to make an exception." John watched Dean take a black metal box out of the closet. He saw the coldness in his eyes once Annie had left the room. "You would be amazed what forty years in hell taught me. I usually start with a few questions, but I'm not feeling very generous today."

"Please I'll tell you everything." Dean's smile frightened his father.

"Dean?" He cautioned.

"You can leave if you want." He took out a nasty looking knife. "Gag him."

Mary paced the floor of her hotel room. Sam and Annie sat at the table playing cards. It had been more than four hours since they had left Dean and John.

"You make him nervous." Annie said not looking up from her hand. "He thinks there's something evil in you."

"There isn't." Mary sat down next to her. The girl didn't do much talking unless they were alone. Mary had learned to listen to her opinion.

"You see your little boy. Dean's a man. If you want to connect with him you need to cut the Suzy homemaker act and talk to him like he is a man. I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?"

"I could eat." Dean stood at the door freshly showered.

"Who sent them?" Sam stood up.

"Jo."


	11. Chapter 11

**For the first time ever I'm not looking forward to this season of Supernatural. I hate that Dean went to that crack head Lisa. Sara Gamble is douching up Supernatural and ruining Dean. I can smell the Old Spice from here. Apple pie belongs in fairy tales, soap operas and fan fiction. Sara Gamble you're a disgrace to Supernatural fans everywhere. On that note I had to write more Annie before I barfed up Lisa and Ben. Thanks Sara for douching Dean up.**

"Jo?" Annie threw her cards down on the table. "I've had enough of her Dean. I'm hiding from demons and pushy angels in cheap hotels. That desperate whore is trying to get us killed because she's jealous. She's dead."

"Annie calm down." Mary tried to sooth her.

"Stop talking to her like she's a child Dean yelled. "Jo has been after us since the beginning. Annie's right. We can't fight two different wars."

"Jo isn't a war. She's a child." Mary continued to reason.

"She sent a group of insane men to kill your sons. Act like a mother stand up for your boys." Annie screamed at her. "Or maybe it's been too long since you've been one."

"Annie…" Mary started again.

"She's right." John stepped into the room. "We don't have the luxury of fighting two wars. Someone needs to deal with Jo."

"So we're going to kill her?" Mary demanded.

"We won't have to. They are near Vermont. We can ask Rufus to contain her." Sam said.

"Make the deal." Dean dug his hand into Annie's back trying to relieve the cramp she had been rubbing. "Did they hurt you?"

"Pissed me off." She bent forward onto the table. "If I didn't know any better I would say there are two babies in here."

"What?" He gently turned her around.

"Feel, here and here." She pressed his hands into her stomach. Dean felt two distinct bumps.

"Maybe we should go see that Doctor." Dean commented.

"I can call her…" Mary started. The shrill of Annie's cell phone cut her off. Dean answered it.

"Hello." He smiled when he heard the voice at the other end. "Mama Adie…How did you know…Yes, Ma'am, I'm sorry…Pamela? Yes, ma'am…Yes, ma'am…I will, yes." The line went dead.

"What did Mama Adie want?" She asked taking the phone back.

"We're going to see Pamela Barnes." He kissed her forehead.

"Who's Pamela Barnes?" She asked relishing the feel of his arms around her sore body.

"A psychic." Sam said.

"Yeah, one that we blinded her." Dean muttered.

"Seriously, dude that wasn't our fault, Castiel warned her to turn back." Sam was serious. He was tired of being blamed for Pamela's blindness.

"So why are we going to see her?" Annie asked.

"To find out what you're carrying." Dean said.

"I'm carrying Michael." She pushed away from him and hurried to the bathroom.

"Mama Adie says we're going." He followed her in and closed the door. "Are you going to argue with a Deep South hoodoo woman? How do you feel?"

She leaned against the sink breathing hard.

"Like shit. I can't breathe." She gasped. "It's pushing up."

She grunted in pain.

"Is that normal?" He shouted.

"Dean?" Mary pushed her way into the bathroom.

"She can't breathe. She said the baby is pushing up." Dean held her in his arms.

"Take her to the bed; lay her on her left side." Mary commanded. Dean lifted Annie into his arms. She continued to gasp for air. He gently laid her on her side. She took a deep breath. "Better?"

Annie nodded and continued to take deep breathes.

"We need to know what's going on in there. We need to get help." Mary insisted.

"Call your friend. Tell her to hurry the hell up." He climbed on the bed and face Annie. "Better?"

She nodded. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let this thing hurt you. I'll cut his winged ass out myself first." Annie laughed breathlessly.

"Superman. This is right, carrying Michael. He's not a super angel right now he's a baby. We can't hurt him." She stroked his cheek.

"He's hurting you Annie." Dean gritted.

"Trust me. I've seen us old and grey you're not losing me." She kissed him.

"Promise?" Sam looked at their dad. Dean reminded John of that little boy who was afraid of the monsters in his closet, before they knew they were real.

"I promise." There was a knock at the door. Sam and John drew their weapons.

"I had her waiting." Mary opened the door. "Sarah."

She hugged the petite black woman. Sam looked her over. He liked her hazel eyes against her dark chocolate skin. She had black dread locks hung half way down her back.

"Mary, praise be. When I heard that you were brought back I was…surprised and please. The world needs good spirits like yours."

"This is Annie. She's seven months along. She just had breathing issues."

"Well, Annie, is this single pregnancy?" Sarah took something out of her bag.

"We don't know." Dean said. His tone caused her to hesitate.

"Well let's find out. Annie I want you to lay on your back. It won't be comfortable but I'll be quick." Dean helped her shift onto her back. Sarah took an egg shaped device and rolled it over her stomach. They listened to the swishing sound. "Well that's one. Let's see if you can find another."

She took a second one and rolled it on the other side of her stomach. She smiled when she heard the second swishing sound.

"That is way you are having trouble, little mama. You have two babies fighting for position." She took out a tape measure and began measuring her stomach. "Ummm, big babies. You will need lots of rest. Lay on your left side as much as you can. It will help your breathing."

She went ahead and conducted a complete exam.

"Your blood pressures good. Watch your diet and you should be fine. If you need me again just call." Mary hugged her friend and walked her out.

"Twins?" John asked.

"So Michael and Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"It would make sense if their jockeying for position." John began to pace.

"Or Dean and I are having a baby." Annie sat up on the bed. "You people act like we are celibate. We fuck every chance we get. Every where we can."

"Annie we need to be realistic. The angels have never been completely honest with us. They tell us only what they want us to know." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "We cannot let Lucifer back into this world."

Annie stood up her eyes were blazing.

"You're not touching my baby." She growled at them.

"Annie…" A gun cocked.

"Touch her and I'll send you back to whatever hell you came from." Dean held his .45 at his side. His tone was deadly. "Annie is right. Cas came to us Sammy. Cas. When has he ever lied? This other kid could be mine. I'm willing to risk it. Baby, let's go."

"Dean, where are you going?" Mary asked.

"To see Pamela." He followed her out the door.

"I'll ride with you." Sam started.

"Ride with them." Dean slammed the door behind them. "I already got rid of the idiots. You lay down and I'll pack."

"I'm not helpless you know?" Annie lay on the bed. "Hey, while I'm here you want to knock some boots?"

"Don't tempt me." He stared at her for a minute. "Do you think we really made a baby?"

"I only feel good in me. There's no malice and it would make since. We were humping like rabbits." Dean sat on the bed and tentatively touched her stomach, something he rarely did. "Hey kid, if you're there, feel free to kick that angel in the balls as much as you like."

The baby kicked at his hand.

"Stop turning my baby into a juvenile delinquent before she's born."

"Think it's a girl?" He continued to rub his hand over her body.

"Every mother wants a daughter." She moaned when he massaged her breast.

"I thought we were leaving." She asked when he tugged at her pajamas.

"We need to celebrate." Dean's lips followed the trail of her pants down her body. He stopped at his favorite spot. She smelled like honey and him. His scent was all over her. Even when she showered he could still find himself on her. "I could die in you."

Annie melted when he touched her. His calloused hands kneaded her tender flesh. His love making was surprisingly slow. Each touch was a deliberate attempt to pleasure her. She crumbled under his ministrations.

He lay by her side after they climaxed tenderly touching her face.

"I told Sam once that I had never loved anyone the way he loved Jessica. I couldn't imagine losing someone like that." Tears formed in his eyes. "I can't lose you Annie. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I never thought I would say that either. The first three weeks that I knew you I was imagining ways to kill you."

"What was your favorite?" She giggled.

"Slowly lowering your sexy body, feet first, into boiling oil and watching your skin peel off." They laughed together.

"I love you too Dean. You make me feel safe. You make me want to fight for us, for our baby." She kissed him. "It's kind of messed up when you think about it. We met because you had an affair with my sister. That makes you really nasty. What are you going to tell your daughter?"

"I won't tell her about the twins in Denver. I really won't tell her about Tampa. That was nasty and I'm positive it's illegal in most states." He shuddered.

"What happened in Tampa?" He went into the bathroom shaking his head. "You suck Winchester."

"And you enjoy it." He snarked. "Get dressed so we can go."

It took them an hour to leave the hotel room. Annie made him wait while she said goodbye to the friends they had made. Sam, Mary, and John waited in their truck for them. Dean gave them a nod after he loaded their things and helped her into the Impala.

The four hour drive to Pamela's took seven hours. Annie had to stop several times to use the restrooms and eat.

"Dean, chicken and waffles, pleeeease?" She drooled.

"Fine, but you call them." He handed her his cell phone.

"Sam?"

"Annie, no more stops. We should have been there by now." Sam gripped. She waited while he ranted about all the stops.

"Look you can always go ahead of us. I'm carrying the right hand of God. I get to choose. What have you done lately?" He muttered something about saving the world. "Whatever cry baby. We're stopping for chicken and waffles…and the restroom. So suck it."

She snapped the phone closed.

"Do you need to lie down?" Dean asked rubbing her stomach.

"You just want my head in your lap." She punched him.

"I can't think of a better place for it." He smirked.

"Get me my chicken and waffles." He barely stopped the car before she opened the door. "Get me some sweet potatoes and greens. And pie. Get some pie man."

Dean watched her waddle to the restrooms. He laughed as he placed their order. After a few minutes he called Pamela and explained the situation.

"Get your ass in that car and get here now." She said harshly. "There's something coming up on you fast."

"What is it?" His blood ran cold.

"I don't know, but Bobby is here." She paused.

"Is Jo there?" He yelled.

"Dean, just get your ass here." She hung up the phone.

"Annie." He banged on the door. She jerked it open. "We need to go."

He dragged her to the door.

"Hey, your food." The guy behind the counter yelled at them. Annie stopped and arched her brow.

"Get in the car." He ran back inside and snatched the food. "No more stops!"

"Fine." She muttered digging through the bag. "Want a leg?"

"Yeah." He took the bird. He was hungry. He was always hungry. When she ate he had to eat. "Bobby is at Pamela's."

He waited for a response. She kept eating.

"Annie?" She still didn't say anything. "Let me handle Jo."

"Oh baby that's sweet, but I got this." _Damn_. He thought.

"Just don't kill her." He sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie gets an unwelcome surprise.**

Pamela lived in a two story cottage. Dean had always liked the feel of it. It reminded him of the house his mother grew up in. He noticed the changes. She had added flowers to the front. He liked it. He wondered where he and Annie were going to live when this was over with.

Dean helped her from the car and kept his hand around her waist. Pamela stood on the porch with her hand on her hip.

"Don't forget the food." She reminded him. Dean reached in the back of the Impala and took out the bag.

"Sam." Pamela hugged him. "How was hell?"

"Warm. I got a tan." He snarked before introducing her to his parents.

"Annie." Pamela reached out to her. Annie took a step back from her. She was weary of the vibe she got. "Alright then. Dean!"

Dean engulfed her in a hug. Annie could feel the energy that passed between the two of them.

"Did you have sex with her?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I didn't sleep with everyone." He said looking away.

"You better not hug her again." She pushed past him.

Bobby came out onto the porch. Annie was out for blood.

"Bobby." She nodded towards him. "Don't worry I'm not going to lay a hand on her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He followed her inside.

Jo stood in the corner with her arms crossed. Annie slowly walked towards her. Ellen stopped her progress.

"I can't let you hurt her Annie. She's my baby."

"I said I wouldn't touch her and I won't. This time." Ellen stepped out of her way. "It's funny isn't? You've known Dean for five years and he's never tried anything with you. I mean he was basically a male whore. He'd fuck nearly anything that moved and he still didn't want you. That's like being rejected by a five dollar whore."

Jo looked over where Dean stood.

"It's true." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"You can lay yourself out for him, cover yourself with pie and he still wouldn't lick you clean. Not like he did me this morning."

"And I love pie." He came up behind Annie. Jo began to cry. "Try to hurt my wife again and I'll kill you bitch."

"Dean!" Mary rushed over to Jo.

"For God's sake pick a side woman. Her own mother knows how wrong she was." Annie looked at Dean. "It's like that time I ran away to Mexico and drank the tap water."

"Ohh." He shook his head.

"Yeah, one week later I was home and still feeling the effects." She sighed and turned to John. "Your wife is pissing me off. Does she at least put out?"

"Dad, if you ever loved me, don't, answer that." Sam begged.

"Well, if all the posturing is over let's get to this." Pamela touched Dean's arm again.

"You know what bitch, keep your hands off of him." Annie flared.

"Annie, she didn't mean anything by it. Pam's just likes to touch." Dean explained stepping away from the other woman.

"I think I have been really patient. How many diners have we visited and had a _reunion_ with one of your ONS's. I can deal with that, but this bitch keeps touching you. She knows we're married. She better show some respect." Annie was getting angry.

"You knew I wasn't a virgin." He let his temper slip. She had been unpredictable the last few weeks. "Who do you know was a virgin past seventeen?"

Annie stared at him for a minute then raised her hand. Dean blushed as he remembered that night.

"I hate to crash this party, but I need to touch your stomach then we can get some rest." Pamela held out a chair for her.

"I'm not staying in the house were you screwed her." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Annie…" She folded her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Dean took the chair behind her.

Pamela settled in front of her.

"You have a very powerful child." She started.

"Really? Didn't know that." She snarked.

"Not the angel, your daughter." Pamela pressed into her stomach. The baby kicked violently. "Hold on I think I can tell you what kind of powers she'll have."

She pushed again and the child kicked at her several times.

"Stop." Annie commanded.

"I've almost got it."

"Pamela, take your hands off of me." Annie insisted.

"One more minute." She pressed harder. A violent serge of white light sent her flying across the room.

"Annie!" Dean shouted as he rushed over to check on Pam.

"I didn't do it." She sat up in the chair. "I told her to stop."

"What happened?" Bobby asked running in from the kitchen.

"My baby doesn't like your friend." Annie said.

"Damn it!" Pamela shouted, knocking Dean's hands off of her. "I need to stop helping you Winchester's."

"I told you to stop." Annie stood up and collected her things. "I want to leave."

"And go where?" John asked. "We still don't know anything. How are we supposed to prepare for the birth of an angel?"

"Maybe you should have a little faith." Missouri Mosely stood in the doorway. 'Hello Annie."

Annie felt her frayed nerves calm.

"Who are you?" She asked. The light around the woman calmed her.

'You don't remember me?" She asked touching the younger woman's face. "Of course you were just a baby the last time I saw you."

"When was that?" Annie closed her eyes and allowed the soothing feeling roll over her.

"It was the day you were born." She took a seat next to the younger girl. The room became quiet. Dean could tell there was something magnetic about them. "Did your mama ever tell you about that day?"

Annie shook her head.

"It had been clear all week. Not a single drop of snow."

"I was born in California in the spring of course there was no snow."

"Hush and let me tell my story." She took a sip from Annie's soda. "Anyway. I was standing at the door wishing that it would snow, but it rained instead. It was like the child growing inside of me was being spiteful because she knew of my plans. I stayed hidden in Mama Adie's house after I started to show. Back then it was something to be ashamed of, being a single parent. I was going to give you up for adoption, but my sister Clarisse couldn't have children. I agreed to give you to her and her husband only if they promised to let you know your father and sister. Now Andrew died soon after you were born and your father was a coward. Once he knew you had gifts he stayed away."

"Wait, how are you old enough to be Annie's mother." Sam asked skeptically.

"Son, good black don't crack." She laughed. "That evening I guess you decide to grant my wish because we got the biggest snow storm in the history of the state. You were born February the fifth. You were a beautiful baby, all brown and fat. Your cry could wake up the entire neighborhood."

Annie shook.

"I am so proud of you. You've grown into an incredible woman. You handled a difficult situation as well as could be expected. Your daughter is a seer. That's why I'm here. Your time is grown near and this birth isn't going to be natural. We're going to need the guidance of our fore mother's and the blessing of God to deliver these children."

"You're my mother?" Annie asked quietly.

"Yes." Missouri smiled at her.

"Where were you when those bastards were torturing me?" Annie stood up. "Every day…Annie don't do this…don't do that. Do you know what it's like not to be good enough every day of your life!"

She sobbed. Dean hugged her.

"Well you know what? I don't need a mother. I don't want a mother." She pushed out of his arms.

"I know. You're a grown woman." Missouri stood. Annie marveled at the soft glow that hung around the smaller woman. "I thought you might need a friend."

Annie stared at her. She shook. Her anger possessed her. The very moment she wanted to strike out Missouri put her arms around her. Annie felt her anger fading.

"You're not alone anymore baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter but it goes what I needed it to. Dean's a daddy. Wish it were mine. Lol.

Dean marveled at the change in Annie. Missouri seemed to have evened out her mood swings. Whenever the girl wanted to get out of control Missouri touched her and she calmed. Dean wasn't sure he liked it. Annie wasn't Annie if she wasn't snarking at someone.

Missouri couldn't dissuade Annie's dislike of Jo and Pam. She still refused to stay at Pamela's house. It did not help that the psychic was constantly flirting with Dean. Ellen moved Jo to Rufus'. He had originally refused until Missouri spoke to him. Dean did not want to know what she said because when he talked to the man again he sounded very happy. Old people sex. Ugh!

The next month passed quickly. They stayed at a farm house outside of Clement, Montana. Again, Missouri had set things up with an old friend. Annie liked this place.

Dean's nerves started to fray. Annie was having what Missouri and his mother described as Braxton hicks contractions. Some were so bad that she doubled over in pain. She could not sleep through the night. It seemed she was crying more than she smiled. He felt helpless. She did not want him near her but when he left, she demanded he come back. Missouri wanted to use her power to calm her but nothing scared Dean more than step-ford Annie.

His relationship with his parents improved. They finally stopped treating him like he was their little boy and saw him for the man he was. It also help that they gave him a wide berth. His mother interfered less and asked how she could help them. There was nothing she could do. He took care of Annie.

Annie was slowly beginning to accept Missouri in her life. Sometimes when they were talking she would slip and call her mama. No one said anything about it. They let their bond form slowly.

Today was a great day. He and Annie were having a picnic near the river that ran through the property. She wore his favorite red blouse and white skirt. Mary had braided her hair and she wore his leather jacket. They were arguing over names for their daughter when a shadow fell over them.

"Well, well, well, isn't this the picture of a perfect family?" A woman with long red hair stood above them. Dean jumped to his feet.

"Meg?" He positioned himself between her and his wife who was struggling to stand.

"Wrong demon short bus." She laughed when he took a step towards her.

"Ruby."

"In the flesh lover." She peeked at Annie. "Kinda stupid being out here in the open, all alone. Then you never were the smart one were you?"

"I can take you bitch." She stepped aside. At least half a dozen demons appeared.

"I know, seven, for a girl with Annie's power that's cake, but there's more coming and wifey can't take us all." Dean frowned. Annie couldn't take anyone. The further along she got in her pregnancy the weaker her powers became. She was defenseless. "That angel isn't breaking free. What no smart ass come back? Dean, did the witch cast a spell."

"Annie…" She began backing up towards the house. He cursed when he reached for his cell phone and remembered he had left it in their room.

Annie continued to move until she backed into a solid wall. She briefly closed her eyes and turned around. She came face to face with Castiel and another dozen angels. Their friend had his game face on. Castiel snatched Dean up by the shoulders and plopped him next to Annie before they encircled the couple.

"You're an abomination in the eyes of God. Leave this place before you are destroyed." He proclaimed.

"Castiel, you giant bag of wind, get out of my way. I need to rip the flesh from this pretty girl's body." Another man appeared next to Ruby.

"Azaizel." He whispered as he remembered their last encounter.

"What? Surprised?" He taunted. Castiel watched the number of demons grew. "Your father can bring you back, why can't mine?"

"This time you will stay dead." He drew his glowing sword and attacked the monster.

"Let's go." Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the house. An energy ball knocked them violently to the ground. Annie clenched her stomach.

"I could have killed you, but I want the pleasure of tearing that angel out of your body with my bare hands." The blonde woman's eyes glowed white.

"Lilith." Dean shuddered. He grasped Annie under her arms and began dragging her away from the powerful demon. Another demon appeared behind him. The steel blade of the knife he held glittered in the sunlight.

"Oh no. This is my kill." The demon exploded sending chunks of flesh raining down around them. "Now where were we?"

"Killing you." Castiel's blade tore through her vessel. He let it drop to the ground. "It's time."

"For what?" Dean held onto his wife.

"Michael is coming." He laid hands on them. With a flash they were in the house.

"Well, I thought we were going to have to come looking for you." Missouri hurried over to Annie. "Right on time."

"They're coming." Annie huffed. A wave of pain shot through her body she screamed.

"Lay on the bed honey." Dean helped her get settled. He saw the slim line of blood that ran down her leg.

"There's always blood when a woman has a baby." She reassured him. "Go tell your father the demons are attacking."

Dean ran out of the room.

"It's not normal. I fell." She closed her eyes. "The pain feels wrong."

"Everything happens the way it's supposed to." Missouri rubbed her arm.

"I can't die." She laughed. "I promised him."

"You've seen your future."

"I lied." Tears fell from her eyes. "He was so scared. I could feel it in him. I didn't want him to be afraid anymore."

Pain rippled through her. Her terrified scream sent a shiver through her mother. A large gush of water poured from her body.

"Looks like these babies are in a hurry." Dean ran back into the room. The windows near the bed exploded. Dean threw himself over her.

"Mama!" Annie cried. A large piece of the wooden frame embedded itself in Missouri's chest.

"Cass! Help me move her." Castiel and Dean carried Annie into the hallway. Mary came running up the stairs.

"They're closing in on the house." She whispered. Droplets of blood covered her face. "Missouri?"

Dean shook his head. Mary lifted Annie's skirt and cut her panties away.

A bright light filled the hall and the gardener Dean knew as Joshua appeared.

"This world has seen only a few miracles Annie. You are going to be a part of one today." He flattened his hand against her stomach. She shrieked. "I am sorry, but we cannot wait for things to proceed naturally."

"Dear Lord." A tiny head began pushing against her opening. "Annie push sweetie."

She grunted and let her body take over guiding her child out. A dark head appeared then a shoulder and another. A loud scream filed the air.

"It's a girl." Mary cried when she pulled the rest of the baby out. A tiny hand gripped the baby's leg. "Someone didn't want to be left behind."

Mary handed the girl to Joshua.

"My daughter was born in the midst of a battle many, many years ago. She was a fine child." He kissed her head. A blanket appeared and wrapped itself around the wailing baby. He handed the child to Dean.

Annie continued to push until the second child came out with a pop. The boy didn't cry. Joshua took the curious child.

"I look forward to our daily chess games." He smiled at the infant.

"Let me see him." Annie held out her arms. She was surprised at how light he was. "I'm glad you're safe. Remember what we can do if you just ask."

She began to shake a little.

Dean silently held Annie and their daughter to him. Michael sat in Annie's arms. He looked from her to Dean and back again. She was all right she had survived the birth. She smiled at him. Her teeth chattered and she began to shake.

"I can't see where she's bleeding from." Mary cried. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"Dean?" She whispered. She began turning pale.

"Trust me Annie." Joshua turned and a beam of light lifted Michael.

Dean shifted her closer to him. He noticed the pool of blood seeping beneath her white skirt.

Joshua knelt down next to her. He placed two fingers against her temple. She didn't respond. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"He is calling for her." He looked at her husband.

"He can't have her. Castiel promised. She promised" Dean had begun to cry.

"He didn't lie. I can't help her but I know someone who can." He touched Dean's shoulder. "Have faith."

"No…" Dean held her limp body closer to him. Joshua snapped his fingers, simultaneous winds forced them apart.

"Annie…" Dean screamed as she was sucked into the white light. "Annie!"


	14. Chapter 14

Annie woke in a white room. She wasn't alone.

"Cassie?" She reached out to touch her sister but the mirage faded.

"I'm sorry to have to remind you, but Cassie sold her soul." Joshua frowned.

"Why am I still here?" She stood up and looked for a door. The bare room was all white with candles on the wall. "No, Dean told me about this place. I'm not supposed to be here."

"You needed time to heal." Michael appeared next to her. She looked at him. He was handsome, with caramel skin, green eyes and black hair. He couldn't hide his smile. He wore a tailored suit in white. "Do you like it? This is how I would look if I was human."

"Thank God for my superior genes. Why am I here? Please don't lie. Angels are a horrible liar. Oh, and the dress." She ran her hand up and down the white Grecian style dress. "Seriously never again."

"You should show us some respect woman." Rafael appeared next to him wearing the young college student he liked to possess.

"If I had nuts I'd tell you to suck them. Michael, what are you doing to him?" She demanded. He didn't say anything. "You used us. Rafael could have zapped you back."

"Yes." Michael shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why? Is this some kind of sick game for you? Why do you keep torturing him?" She shoved him. "Why only Dean? What about Sam?"

"Sam doesn't feel things the way Dean does. It would be a waste of time." Came the simple reply.

"Answer my question or I'll kick your bitch ass back into the womb, why Dean?" She screamed.

"He kept saying no." Zachariah appeared dressed in an identical white suit. "He kept Sam saying no."

"That's it? That's all?" They nodded. "I don't get to hold my baby because you're having a fucking tantrum?"

"Well when you put it like that it does seem petty." Zachariah snarked. "All we want to do is make sure your future Winchesters understand what rebellion will get them."

"Just so you know…all this white is a little passé. Just saying." She gave them her best Dean snark.

"Show so respect." Zach advanced on her.

"Or what? Let me make sure I have this straight. You are torturing my husband to make sure my kids say yes when the next angel induced apocalypse comes around?" They nodded. "Well here's the problem. Dean is the reasonable on in this marriage and if you think I'm going to let you bastards fuck with my kid's…"

"You'll what?" Annie closed her eyes silently amazed that her powers still worked. Sparks flew from her hands.

"You sat inside me eves dropping on my every conversation but there was one that even you couldn't hear." An invisible wind whipped at her hair. "Your father talked to me in my dreams. He said my powers weren't to protect me from demons. They were to protect me from you. Today, I get to be wrath."

Lightening shot from her hands into the three beings. She knew she couldn't kill them she just needed to displace them enough so that Joshua could send her back to her family. One by one their mortal bodies exploded. She turned to the last angel.

"Send me home."

"It has truly been a pleasure my dear." He touched a hand to her forehead.

**Three days later**

Dean and Sam sat at a table in the corner of the brightly lit diner. They hadn't left the small town since Annie disappeared. Sam was becoming afraid for his brother. He had nightmares. He saw her everywhere they went. His older brother was coming apart in front of him.

"We need to leave." He did not dare look at Dean.

"No." He scratched three days of beard growth.

"She's not coming back Dean."

"She is. I can feel it." He sipped his black coffee.

"She was sucked into a vortex man. By angels. You and I both know there aren't any deals you can make with any demon to get her back." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's gone."

"She asked me to believe in her that's what I'm going to do."

"Dean…"

"I have a baby, Sam and my daughter needs her mother. Her mother. I'm not giving up. She's coming back." Sam looked at the tiny girl Dean held against his chest.

The hunter looked odd dressed in worn blue jeans and an old leather jacket holding the tiny pink bundle. Their dark-haired waitress seemed agree. She had come over several times to coo the pair. Dean snapped at her when she asked to hold her. No one held Jess except Dean. He fed her, bathed her, and dressed her in the tiny pink clothes Mary had bought.

Jo had become another problem. The girl wouldn't leave Dean alone. She called several times a day asking if there was anything she could do to help. He refused every time.

Dean even shut out Mary and John. Like Sam they could only look at Jess from a distance. Dean was adamant that the next person to hold his child would be her mother.

Sam had barely seen her face. Her thick black curls were all that peeked out from under the knit cap.

"She's coming back Sam. She promised and I believe her." He broke off when his cell phone rang. Sam picked it up from the table.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester? Dean Winchester?" A man's voice came over the other end.

"No, just a minute." He handed the phone to Dean.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Who's asking?"

"This is Dr. Peterman. I run a clinic outside of Harrisburg. A young woman was found in a field this morning with a back pack. Your name was one some documents along with this phone number. Her I.D. reads Annalise Culloden but the wedding license has both your names on it so I…"

"I'm in Jamesport is that anywhere near Harrisburg?" Dean wrote down the directions.

"Dean?" Sam looked at him expectantly.

"Annie…she's alive. Come on baby, let's go meet your mommy." Dean put the baby in the infant carrier and raced to the Impala. Sam threw some cash on the table and followed him.

**Later**

Dean ran into the small clinic. Its sterile white walls made him cringe. Annie hated hospitals. She said they were a death tape of germs and unprotected sex. He did not get it.

"I'm Dean Winchester. My wife is here." He told the older nurse at the front desk.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. She's in room two. Stan will show you where it is." She gestured to the overweight security guard.

"Your wife caused quite a stir this morning." The guard said as he led him through the door.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"They didn't tell you? She was found naked in the middle of a very large crop circle." He scratched his balding head.

"The Doctor said she had a back pack."

"Oh, she did. It was found a few feet away from her. I went through it myself. It had some papers and a leather jacket in it."

Dean thanked the guard as he pushed the door open. She lay on the cot with her eyes closed. She wore green scrubs and hugged his leather jacket to her.

"Annie?" He whispered. Slowly she looked at him. Her eyes showed her confusion. "I'm Dean."

Tears fell down her face. His heart constricted.

"I remember you. I mean I don't but I do." She took his hand in hers. "I'm so scared."

"I told you I would protect you if you just trust me." She nodded.

"They said I had a baby, but they couldn't find one." Dean pulled a chair up to the cot. "Is it dead?"

"Her name is Jessica. She's so beautiful. She has your hair and my eyes." Dean touched her face.

"Can I see her?" His touch was so familiar.

"She's with her uncle Sam, my brother." Dean slowly pulled her into his arms. "I just want to sit with you for a minute…I missed you baby."

He cried.

"What happened?" She asked. "I try to remember but it's like something's blocking me."

"I don't know." He looked at her. "God you're so beautiful. I prayed all the time. I never stopped believing you would come back to us."

He wanted to touch her everywhere. He needed to know she was real.

"Don't ever leave me again baby." He kissed her. Annie shivered. He felt right. His kiss felt right like they belonged together.

"Dean, bring me my baby. I need to see her." He flipped open the cell phone and told Sam to bring him the baby. Dean had threatened to castrate him if he held her.

Dean took the carrier from his brother when he knocked on the door. "This is Jessica."

Annie watched him hold the child. "She's so tiny."

"She's three days old." He sat next to her. Annie looked at her daughter's tiny face. Her pale skin seemed to glow. "Hold her neck and back. She's a good baby. I thought she would scream and throw fits but she doesn't. She likes to smile, but she sleeps most of the time."

Annie took her cap off. She gave a little laugh when she saw all the black hair.

"Most of the websites say she'll lose it." Dean said nervously.

"No she won't I saw her." Annie closed her eyes and in haled the babies' fresh scent. "I didn't need to carry Michael. The bastards were trying to teach you a lesson on good behavior. You'd think they had never met you."

"You remember?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so. The demons attacked. Missouri died. Joshua took me away. Michael looked really hot thanks to our DNA. Rafael and Zachariah were there. They wanted to make sure our future children understood the pain they could cause if they rebelled." She stroked the babies' cheek.

"Future children?" He rubbed his neck. "Did he say how many?"

"Until I say stop." She smiled over his shoulder. "Can we leave now?"

"Let's get out of here." He put Jess back into the carrier before he opened the door. "Put her in the car, I'll carry Annie."

"I can walk." She protested. "I'm not helpless."

"Thank God for that." Annie wanted to go to Bobby's and rest.

Several miles out, they stopped so she could feed and changed the baby. A Sherriff's car pulled in front of them. A gangly man stepped from it.

"Can I see some identification sir?" He looked from Dean to Sam, who sat next to Annie while she fed the baby in the back seat. "Ma'am, can you cover up please?"

"No." She stared at him. A second police car stopped behind his.

"Can you step out please?" The junior deputy asked.

"Annie, please." Dean pleaded.

"Whatever. I get kidnapped by angels and Barney Fife wants to chat." She grumbled.

"Angels." The Deputy asked.

"She just had a baby three days ago. She's a little angry."

"Two babies!" She yelled.

"Where's the other one?"

"In heaven." She rolled her eyes.

Dean put an arm around her. "She's broken up."

"My condolences." The second taller man walked up to them. He remover his hat and glasses. "Lost a little one myself. Clyde you want to wrap this up?"

The Deputy nodded. "Ma'am, who is this man to you?"

"He feeds me in exchange for sexual favors." Annie said with a straight face.

"And the baby?"

She rolled her eyes. "Our love child we're building a harem for our God."

"Annie." Dean warned.

"The truth is the world is going to end bloody and my husband and I will need to repopulate it. So if we can go we need to get to it."

The thin Sherriff smiled. "No need to get smart Miss. The Deputy is just doing his job."

"Did he want us to drive while I was feeding my baby?" She shifted the child to the other breast. "I mean really has he ever seen a naked woman?"

"Annie." Dean tried to keep the grin from his face.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." He slapped the man as he stared at her bare breast. "Have a safe journey."

"Can you not do that?" Dean asked opening the car door.

"Why if I didn't you would have."

Sam smiled. "She has a point."

"Shut up." The drive to Bobby's was quick.

Sam hurried to the house. Bobby was not there. All of his books and research were gone of his books were gone. "It looks like he just left."

They searched the house while Annie lay on the sofa.

"He's gone. Even the poster of the beach chick is gone." Dean knelt next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off, those bastards took me away from you for three whole days."

"There are a few that aren't douches." He stroked her cheek.

"Is that one of them?" Dean turned to see Joshua standing behind them.

"Don't tell me, you want Annie to give birth to God." He said drily.

She smacked his arm. "Good one."

"Yeah, you inspire me." He stroked her hand.

"I've always liked you Dean. I hoped you would get your happily ever after." He touched the younger man's shoulder.

"With Annie? I'm lucky if she doesn't set my pretty butt on fire." He took her hand.

"There is one more task I have for you." Dean rubbed his hand over his face. He was trying to control his temper.

"What this time?' The angel opened the door and stood back as Sam stepped through.

"It will require a huge sacrifice to you but I can guarantee your family and your brother will be happy for the next several generations." He looked at Annie who smiled.

"I thought it was a dream." She whispered.

"I sent a friend ahead to prepare." He looked at the two men. "It has been a pleasure to know the both of you."

Before they could ask what was happening a bright light flashed. They were on a beach. White sands and crystal clear waters surrounded them.

"It's about time you boys showed up." Bobby stepped out from a thicket of palm trees carrying a beer. "I've been here for weeks."

"Bobby I saw you just a few days ago." Sam stuttered.

"Really?" He smiled at the boys. "Is that my girl?"

Annie pulled the blanket back so he could see the child's face.

"You did good work." He kissed the young woman's cheek.

"I helped." Dean grinned.

"Oh yes, all the grunting and sweat. Baby you need a vacation." The group laughed.

"So what is this?" Sam asked looking around. "Heaven?"

"Different time, different channel Sammy." Annie snarked. "This is it. This is my dream."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Would you mind sharing honey?"

"I kept having this dream that we were safe. Nothing could touch us. Sam had a wife and kids of his own. Bobby was getting a little somethin', somethin' in the form of a red head. You could sleep without worrying who was going to attack."

"What about Mom and Dad and Ellen?" Sam asked. "They can't fight this fight alone."

"When have you ever fought alone? There are other hunter's out there. The deal is we deserve this. Happiness." She rocked the sleeping baby. "You didn't stop the apocalypse you just put it off. Our line is going to need to defend this planet. Our lineage is going to need to say no to Michael and Lucifer. You will train the first generation. They need to be mentally strong, smart, and quick. And I need a break. I want to wear a bikini and walk through the sand with my husband. I want to make more babies without looking over my shoulder for the next angel who wants to teach us a lesson or the next demon who would love nothing more than to flay the skin from our bodies. I deserve this even if you don't think you do."

"Bobby," A beautiful, petite dark haired girl came down the path. "Mom wants you at the house. Now. I'm going to check the traps."

Sam and Dean watched the red fabric of her tiny two-piece sway with her behind. "Luna, I think she may need some help."

Sam smiled as he jogged down the beach after the girl. Dean looked at Annie's frowning face. He shifted from on foot to the next. "I bet she couldn't give birth to a fat headed angel without drugs."

"Bite me." She pushed past him and walked in the opposite direction.

"She's a troll. Too short…Did you see her breasts there barely there?" He jogged after her. "Come on baby I only have eyes for you."

A small jolt of electricity shot from her fingers. "Really? Annie? Can't we talk about this?"

That's it. Annie and Dean snarked their way through the next forty years. Matthew, Edward, James, Hope and Destiny joined Jessica. Sam married Luna and had three of their own. Bobby never settled down, but his bed was never cold. Without hunting, he wrote twelve volumes of "The Hunter's Guide to Defeating Evil". All of his knowledge on Angels was put into a book he called "Those Asses" The Winchesters had a happy life, but happily ever after…I don't think so.

**I really struggled with the ending. I didn't want angst or bitterness. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
